Naruto Ball
by Shawn129
Summary: Sent from a distant planet by his parents to survive the wrath of an evil tyrant watch as a Prince becomes the protector of a new world. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the Prince of All Saiyan's born 2 years before Planet Vegeta's destruction. Born with the highest power level ever recorded, he was sent off world by his parents for his safety in case the coup against Frieza didn't work in their favor.

l

Caluifla, Nappa, and Raditz survived the destruction of their planet and continue to work under Frieza

Planet Vegeta

King Vegeta, stood in the secret room in his castle, as his mate stood beside him both were looking through the glass of the incubation chamber, that their youngest son was in

As the doctors worked, one old Saiyan doctor walked out "M-my king it's unbelievable." the man said

"What is it Planthorr?" King Vegeta asked

"My lord, your son's power level is at 9,000." Planthorr smiled as the King and Queen looked at him in shock "The highest powerlevel recorded in a new born Saipan in Saiyan history so far. Congratulations."

King Vegeta looked into the incubator pod at his sleeping son, and frowned while he was happy with his son's power level as it made him an elite, it was dangerous because of a conversation he had heard Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria having.

Frieza was growing antsy with the Saiyan's ability to grow stronger, and he knew of their Super Saiyan legend, if he were to hear of an infant only 2 years old he would surely do something terrible

"Planthorr, prepare the fastest Space Pod we have, and bring it to the wilderness. Tell no one." King Vegeta said causing his wife and the doctor to look at him in surprise and confusion

"U-uh, yes right away my King." Planthorr said running off

"Vegeta, what are you thinking?" Queen Okara asked

"Frieza will not take the news of our son's power level well, to protect him we must send him away." Vegeta said causing Okara to look at him in shock

"W-what?" Okara asked

"It must be done. I don't wish for this, but it's just a precaution until I kill Frieza." Vegeta said

Okara frowned and nodded she had gave up fighting along with her friend Gine who had just had a son she named Kakarot, that thought filled her with sadness as she hadn't even named her son yet and she was being forced to send him away, all she could do was have faith that her husband would end Frieza's tyrannical rule over their people

"I'll go grab some things to send him just in case." Okra said walking away to make a video message and send a few techniques for her son, meeting her eldest son Vegeta on the way to his training, seeing how she was doing she went to complete her task

King Vegeta walked up to the incubation chamber and looked at his son "My son. You come from a strong bloodline and you at the age of 2 are already a super elite of all Saiyans. Never forget where you're from and train very hard, my son, because if you've proven yourself worthy, perhaps someday you will become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said walking off not seeing his son's eyes open and look at his retreating form before the baby returned to sleep

Later

A space pod was launched off the planet carrying King Vegeta toward the large ship incoming as another space pod flew in the opposite direction carrying the babe

King Vegeta, and his best warrior Bardock would put up a fight even turning into their Oozaru form but it proved useless and Frieza destroyed them and the Planet

Okara looked up at the large ki blast that looked like a sun hurtling towards the planet as she looked down to her son Vegeta who looked afraid "It's alright, Vegeta. Our people will live on through your brother." she said causing Vegeta to look at her before the two hug

"Caulifla and Raditz are off world in a mission. It's to bad I couldn't get Kakarot off the planet in time." Gine said to her friend as she held her infant son who was asleep and she kissed his forehead "I hope they'll be okay."

Gine and Okara smiled at each other and looked up with frowns clutching their child to their bodies "One day Frieza, a warrior will come and make you pay for the pain you've caused to not only us but the other raves you've enslaved." Okara thought before she closed her eyes as the planet imploded

Weeks Later

Turtle Hermit Roshi and his student Gohan looked at the baby with a monkey tail that was eating out of a bag of fishcakes

"So Turtle found him out in the ocean?" Gohan asked

"That's right, and also these." Roshi said holding up two disks shaped objects

"Master, what do you think it means?" Gohan asked

"Well with the tail, and the pod I'd say we have an alien on our hands." Roshi nodded

"Well what do we do with him?" Gohan asked looking at the baby that stuffed more fishcakes into his mouth and looked up at them as he began to chew

"Well I'm to old to keep up with a child, what about you?" Roshi asked

"I'll be happy to look after him." Gohan said picking up the baby that kept his grip on the bag of fishcakes and chews "I've always wanted a son."

The baby blinked before Gohan's head snapped back as he was kicked in the chin, causing him to fall onto his back as he still held the baby who was laughing "Your a strong little guy aren't you." Gohan said as Roshi rubbed his chin having been kicked by the boy when he first arrived as well "So what should I name you."

"Well he certainly likes my Fish cakes, hasn't stopped eating them since he discovered them, and Turtle said he arrived during the Whirpool, so I think Naruto would suffice." Roshi said as Gohan stood up as Naruto went back to eating

"Naruto. From now on you'll be my grandson, and you'll grow up to be big and strong." Gohan said as Naruto began to laugh as Gohan lifted him into the air repeatedly

12 Years Later

So Gohan took the young alien home with him, and to his surprise the boy was very wild, and uncontrollable until he fell into a ravine and hit his head, and after he became more tame.

4 years ago Gohan was trampled to death, leaving Naruto all on his own, with the exception of the weird disks he found, that suddenly activated and he learned about his parents and people along with some things his people could do

Currently Naruto was rolling a tree stump down to his house by standing on it, as he waved to some monkeys "Hey, hanging around I see." he smiled before the stump he was on began to roll down hill, and he laughed as he stayed on top flipping whenever a hump in the road sent him into the air as he kept landing on the rock before he made it home

Naruto began to stretch as he got ready to make firewood and with a nod he walked to the stump and tossed it into the air and jumped up before he punched it breaking it into firewood.

Clapping the dirt off his hands, Naruto walked to his house as he patted his stomach about to get ready to go get something to eat

Strapping on his power pole, Naruto walked over to his grandfather's most prized possession "Wish me luck, grandpa, I going to go get some fi-huh?" Naruto paused as his Grandfather's DragonBall began to glow before it stopped "That's new, grandpa never said the DragonBall did that."

Naruto with a thoughtful frown walked off to get something to eat as he jumped through the trees and swung on vines, he saw a apple tree "A little snack." Naruto said swinging up to the tree and landing on a branch before he began to eat an apple "Yummy." he said tossing the core over his shoulder and grabbing another before he heard growling and looked down to see a tiger growling at him and took another bite from his apple "Hi." he greeted only for the tiger to jump up at him to bite him but he leaned back laughing "Missed me."

Landing Naruto began to run, with the tiger in pursuit as he laughed and looked back at the jungle cat "Come on, catch me of you can!" he yelled as the cat began to actually put effort in "Your almost there!"

The tiger suddenly saw Naruto dissappear and it ran over the ledge and fell to the water below, as Naruto floated in the air, smiling

"Okay let's get that fish." Naruto said flying down to the water, and sat down as his tail dipped into the water, he smiled as he saw a big shadow in the water getting closer before it circled his tail and suddenly Naruto pulled his tail out of the water and a large blue fish came after it before a round house sent the fish into the mountain wall causing cracks to form before Naruto landed in front of it smiling "Now that's what I call a fish!"

Later

Naruto walked with the fish over his shoulder "This will last me till dinner." he smiled before he heard something "Eh?"

Looking over his shoulder his eyes widened when he saw something run down the road and glared "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled throwing a hand forward and the thing exploded it's back half gone whole the blue haired human in the driver seat of the car looked at Naruto in shock

"Come on, I'll be your opponent you monster." Naruto said taking out his power pole with a smirk

"W-wait! I'm a human being!

Naruto blinked when the blue haired girl got out of the machine and raised her hands "A human?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before he began to look over the girl

"What kind of human are you, your soft and weak looking?" Naruto asked

"Well yeah, because I'm a girl."

"A girl?" Naruto asked blinking "Oh like from those books grandpa used to make me read before training." placing his power pole on his back, Naruto bowed "Uh sorry for killing your pet."

"Pet? That's not my pet it's a car."

"A car, I'd thought they'd be bigger." Naruto said looking it over "So does this mean your from the big city?"

"Yup."

"Cool, you can come with me and tell me about the city over lunch." Naruto smiled as he ran to his fish and picked it up "Come on."

the girl pulled out her radar and saw a dot was just sown the road "So the DragonBall must be at his house." she thought catching up to Naruto "So what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto. N.A.R.U.T.O. What's your?" Naruto asked

"Uh, my name?" she asked hesitantly as Naruto nodded looking at her "...Bulma."

Naruto began to laugh "Bulma? That's a funny name." he said

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Bulma pouted as it wasn't like she liked her name either

Arriving at the house Naruto paused when he saw the DragonBall glowing "Aah! It's a DragonBall!" Bulma yelled rushing inside and taking it causing Naruto's eyes to widen "Hey! Give it back!"

Naruto said taking the ball from Bulma's hand "This is the only thing I have left to remember my grandpa by."

"O-oh." Bulma said having no idea

"It's never done this before, only today." Naruto said looking at it

"That's because it was reacting to these." Bulma said taking out 2 of her own dragon balls

"You have 2 of them?" Naruto asked

"Uh huh, watch here put yours down." Bulma said placing her two dragon balls on the table and Naruto did as well and watched as the orbs began to glow

"Hmm."

"Yeah, these gems can do great things, I found this in a storage room in my house, and did some research, ad have been trying to find them before a bad person got ahold of all 7."

"Research." Naruto said as he picked up his dragon Ball "Okay, tell me more over lunch."

Naruto placed his DragonBall on the stand and began to get the fish ready, Bulma watched him she was going to need him to hand it over but she wasn't trying to steal it after all he did just blow up her car, seeing something gleam in the sunlight she looked over to see a black disk beside a bed, walked over

"What's this?" Bulma asked picking it up and pressed a button before she saw the hologram of a woman with a tail in strange clothes and a tail along with a crown

"Hello my son, if your seeing this then that means you have gotten old enough on the distant planet your father and I sent you. It also means that we're probably dead. My name is Okara Queen of all Saiyan's and you are my son, making you the Prince and probably the last Saiyan in existence."

Bulma looked at the disk in shock and glanced over to Naruto who was still preparing the fish, and back to the woman who was explaining what Saiyan's were and what they were forced to do

"We sent you away because our people have been forced to work under a evil tyrant named Frieza, and we suspected that he was going to destroy all of us. Your father is going to try to kill Frieza before he can do the same to us, so hopefully he succeeds and we can come for you, but if he doesn't I want you to live my child. Far away from the poison that has infested our people, make friends, make memories, restore our honor. Do things that I will not be able to see you do. And do not forget though I may die this day, I will always love you. Please bring back our race, but not as the destroyers we were forced to become but as protectors."

Bulma watched as the hologram ended and looked over to Naruto "Wow, he's the last of his people." she thought before she picked up the second disk and began to cycle through the screen on the disk to see it filled with histories, legends and training exercises putting the disk down she walked over to Naruto and asked

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come and find the Dragon balls with me? You'll be able to see the world and meet new people."

Naruto looked up at Bulma as he handed her a piece of the fish "Strong people?" Naruto asked

"Uh huh."

"Sure." Naruto smiled chewing excited to meet and fight strong people "Hey, so what does the dragon balls do anyway?"

Bulma smiled and began to explain what the dragons balls were and what they did

"A dragon cool." Naruto smiled as he finished his food "So let's go find them."

"So were partners?" Bulma asked for confirmation as Naruto blinked

"You mean like a husband and wife?" Naruto asked remembering reading that in a book

Bulma blushed as Naruto looked at her "Uh yeah. I guess so." she said causing Naruto to nod before he ran and packed some things before they began to leave "Alright, the start of a grand adventure."

"So, how are we going to find the other 4 dragon balls?' Naruto asked as Bulma smirked and pulled out a radar and turned to him

"I created this radar that'll help us track the dragon balls" Bulma clicked a button and suddenly the loud ringing sounded off "Let's see here, the closest one is here 750 miles to the west."

"Alright!' Naruto yelled excited before he blasted off the ground and flew to the west but paused when he saw Bulma just standing there looking at him in shock and flew closer "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Y-your flying." Bulma said

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"H-how?"

"Oh that easy I use my ki." Naruto said

"What's that?" Bulma asked

Naruto held up a hand and a small yellow ball that looked like a star appeared as he gave a long detailed answer "Ki also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important."

"Wow." Bulma said at the long explanation "You really know a lot about this stuff."

"My grandpa used to teach me all sorts of things and of I got anything wrong he wouldn't let me train." Naruto said

"I see." Bulma said pulling out a dyno-cap and tossing it causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as a motorcycle appeared

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"A dyno-cap. It makes objects compact and easy to transport." Bulma said getting on the bike "Now let's go."

Naruto flew beside Bulma's motorcycle, Naruto was excited he had always wanted to see the world life got kinda boring at home, he only had books, his disks and the forest animals to keep him entertained, but now he was going to meet new power hopefully strong ones and see a dragon.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Bulma's suddenly flew through the air on her bike, before she paused "What's wrong?" he asked wondering why they stopped after only 20 minutes of travel

"I need to make a pit-stop, stay here." Bulma said running off as Naruto landed on the ground

"Weird, I thought husband and wife's saw each other taking a piss, one of grandpa's books even had a wife massaging her husband's balls, and drinking his white piss." Naruto thought thinking he needed to read more on this subject

"NARUTO, COME HERE QUICK!"

"I thought she wanted me to stay here." Naruto thought running over to the rock Bulma was behind to see her in the hand of a large pterodactyl

"Who are you?" the pterodactyl asked

"I just became her husband, are you a friend of hers?" Naruto asked

The pterodactyl laughed as his tail wrapped around Bulma and pulled out a rope "Yeah, I have something to talk to her about so wait here okay?" he said before Naruto found himself tied to a tree

"How long should I wait?: Naruto asked as the ptrrodactyl flew off

"It's been a long time since I tasted girl. This'll be delicious." the Pterodactyl said laughing

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S GOING TO EAT ME?!"

"I guess she wants my help." Naruto said as he flexed and the ropes were ripped setting him free

Naruto flew over the pterodactyl and crashed head first between the large birds shoulderblades causing the bird to screech as it went unconscious and released Bulma, who Naruto caught by the arm

"I peed myself."

"Disgusting." Naruto said

 **Finished**

 **Naruto the Prince of All Saiyan's begins his journey around the world for the mystical Dragon Balls**

 **Naruto x Bulma x Caulifla x Android 18**


	2. Chapter 2

After their scuffle with the Pterodactyl Bulma and Naruto traveled; with Bulma explaining the different type of partnerships, after Naruto called himself her husband. Deciding to turn in for the day as it began to get dark, the two took a bath, then getting something to eat the two went to sleep

Naruto stood in the doorway dressed and ready to go as Bulma was taking forever with her hair "Are you finished yet?"

"No!" Bulma said

"Can you be any slower?" Naruto grumbled

"Hey, chill out! You're the one that wakes up too early!" Bulma said before turning to Naruto "And show me some respect, I am the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet. So call me Mrs. Bulma!"

'Too hard to say. I'll pass." Naruto said

"That's not hard to say!" Bulma yelled

"I'm going out to train, hurry up." Naruto said walking out of the Capsule house

"Yeah, whatever!" Bulma replied

30 Minutes Later

Naruto and Bulma continued their journey after Bulma was finally finished with her hair "So where is the ball?" Naruto asked

"Hm." Bulma turned on her radar and her eyes widened "That's weird it's moving toward the East. About 850 Km."

"I can fly there, can you go faster?" Naruto asked

"No I can't!" Bulma yelled

"Great." Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms flying beside Bulma

"Why are you so impatient anyway?" Bulma asked

"I want to fight someone super strong." Naruto said excitedly

"Well maybe the person that has the dragon Ball is a bad guy so you can beat him up." Bulma said

1 Hour Later

Naruto, and Bulma arrived in a wasteland as Bulma looked around "I don't know what kind of place this is, but it sure is gloomy." Bulma said looking at the castle in the distance across the bridge "The dragon Ball has to be in there."

'That is one big house." Naruto said looking at the castle

"It's a castle, rather." Bulma replied before she placed a hand to her chin "It's weird this places reeks of ghost and monsters. Let's carefully watch from a distance first..."

Bulma looked to Naruto to see him gone as he was already halfway across the bridge "Let's go already!" Naruto yelled with a smile

"Ever heard of Caution!" Bulma yelled before catching up and standing behind Naruto "You...You're going to protect me, right?"

"Sure." Naruto said with a grin as they entered the castle and saw that it was empty

"Looks like there's nobody here." Bulma said before she turned on her radar as Naruto saw his grandfather's ball glowing inside the sack on his waist

"You just walked into the Lions den, and brought the dragon Balls directly to us!" a voice yelled before 3 figures appeared jumping down "You're making this easy for us!"

"Wh-what!" Bulma yelled at the 3 green beings in front of her and Naruto

"I'm Ginger. This is Sansho and this is Nicky. Hand over your balls if you don't want to die." Ginger smirked

"Aah, let's do what they say." Bulma whimpered clutching on to Naruto as she shivered

"What? No way." Naruto said cracking his knuckles smirking "I was told there were strong guys so I'm going to fight!"

Bulma quickly ran behind a wall "Naruto, go ahead and deal with them!" she yelled

"Well then, let's go." Naruto smirked before the three got around him with Ginger in his face, Nicky on his right, and Sansho on his right

"You little brat, we'll show you terror!" Nicky said

"Don't go holing up just now." Sansho smirked

The three began to charge up their attacks only for Naruto to spread his arms "Haaa!" a orb of ki burst from his body causing the three to shout as it struck them and sent them flying into the walls, before Naruto aimed a finger and a ki blast killed the three of them as he smirked

"Huh, you've already beaten them all?" Bulma asked surprised

"You've defeated all my servants at once, that's some power you got there. You're not ordinary child." a small light green thing said

"You're not so big yourself." Naruto said

"Hey, easy!" the thing yelled before it smirked at Naruto "Let's see if your still a smart-ass when you witness the transformation of Garlic Jr."

Garlic Jr. began to shout as his power level took a serious jump, before he burst from his shirt as he became buff and taller

"!" Bulma yelled as Naruto looked at Garlic Jr. in surprise before he grunted when he was punched in the gut

Garlic Jr. laughed before he saw Naruto smirking at him "!?" he yelled before a kick to the jaw from Naruto sent him stumbling back before he regained himself and aimed his palm at Naruto and shot a ki blast at him, only for Naruto to slap it aside "What?!" Garlic Jr. yelled as Naruto ducked down and punched him in the gut, before spinning up and delivered a hammer fist to his temple, and a hook to the jaw, sent Garlic Jr. through the roof.

Garlic Jr. landed on his hands and feet as he slammed into the ground while Naruto landed outside as well, as he looked at the child in shock "Where does this power come from? Is he really an earthling?"

"Your strong kid." Garlic Jr. said as Naruto smirked "In that case, I have no choice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Garlic Jr. put both if his hands out toward him "All of you disappear within my dead zone!" Garlic Jr. yelled before the sky turned orange and a black hole appeared

Everything began to get sucked into the black void, as Garlic Jr. laughed maniacally "You be sucked into a dark hell, where your body and soul will freeze to death."

Naruto smirked as he floated in the air "Is that so? It's not going to work on me." he said as he forced his body to remain in the air against the strong pull of the void before he saw Bulma fly passed him from the destroyed castle

"Power pole extend!" Naruto yelled before his staff flowed red, and extended to Bulma "Bulma grab the staff!"

Bulma quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the staff clutching it tightly before the end was stabbed into the ground "Hurry up and do something!" she yelled

Naruto suddenly flew at Garlic Jr whose eyes widened "Rock-Paper-Scissors!" a right cross sent Garlic Jr flying into his Death Zone, which closed up as soon as he entered

Bulma slid down the power pole to the ground "What the hell was that?" she asked herself

Elsewhere

Kami the Guardian of Earth looked down at the world laughing "Good thing I didn't need to get involved. Naruto, no matter how young, Garlic Jr. was no match for him." Kami said.

With Naruto & Bulma

Naruto and Bulma were searching the debris from the destroyed castle for the dragon ball and Bulma smiled seeing it under a piece of concrete she flipped over "I found it!" she yelled causing Naruto to look over "I found the 5 star ball! We are so lucky it wasn't sucked up into that hole."

'So the makes four." Naruto nodded placing his fist to his hips "So where's the next one?"

"Let's see." Bulma said pulling out her radar and turning it on "Southwards from here."

"Southwards. All this made me hungry." Naruto sighed before he saw a tree "Cool a tree filled with fruits."

Naruto ran over and grabbed 2 of the purple fruits and bit into one "What if those were poisonous?!" Bulma yelled

"I couldn't live in the mountains if I cared about that." Naruto said chewing before he finished the looked to the third he was about to grab but he began to wobble "My eyes everything is getting fuzzy."

Naruto fell on his ass, with his back to a large rock "Hey don't tell me your drunk!" Bulma yelled picking up a fruit "There's definitely something odd with these fruits." she said before looking to see Naruto was asleep "Well I guess we can call it a day and leave tomorrow."

Bulma smiled slightly as she watched Naruto sleep "He's kinda cute." she found herself thinking

Next Day

Naruto was walking in the barren wasteland, before he turned to Bulma who had a long stick as a cane sweating and panting "I'm going to die." she panted,

"Stop being lazy. The ball is close." Naruto said crossing his arms over his shoulder

"I have you know that I'm an urban girl, I wasn't emailed in the wilderness like you!" Bulma yelled

"Sounds miserable." Naruto said as Bulma groaned

"If the capsules hadn't disappeared in that vortex, we wouldn't be here." Bulma said taking out her radar "Good thing the dragon balls are safe though."

"It's a bit further this way, but right now. All I want is food and water."

"Right, I'm hungry too." Naruto sighed before he looked out over and blinked "Hey, there's someone there."

"Really, maybe they'll help us." Bulma smiled

"What's with these guys?" Naruto asked still looking "They're walking around with strange things."

Bulma looked and saw what they were carrying "Those are guns."

"Guns? What's that?" Naruto asked looking up at her having never read anything about those

"They're probably looking for the dragon Ball too." Bulma said freaked out,

"So we have to beat them up too." Naruto smirked and jumped forward,

"Wait!" Bulma yelled but it was too late,

With the gunmen

A man in a tank top wiped sweat from his forehead "That's really a needle in a haystack."

"If we don't find the ball, the heat will kill us before we're executed." a dog said,

"Yo!" Naruto said causing the two to jump and look at him

"Who's that kid? Where did you come from?!" the tanktop wearing guy asked

"Beat it kid before I kill you!" the dog yelled aiming the gun at Naruto

"We know that four Dragon Balls are headed this way." Tank Top said

"Don't tell me that...this kid?" the dog asked as Naruto pulled out his 4-star ball

"Is this what you want?" Naruto asked dropping it on the ground

"A dragon ball!" the dog yelled

"We're lucky! Give us the other 3!" tank top yelled as the dog walked forward and knelt down to grab the ball but Naruto's tail slapped him in the face sending him flying

"Yeah right." Naruto said as tank top looked at his partner in shock

"You bastard!" he yelled glaring at Naruto before he opened fire and when he stopped he only saw the dragon Ball on the ground "Huh?"

Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked Tank top sending him flying into the large building in the distance causing the other men to look at him then Naruto who picked up the dragon Ball

"Whose that?" a man yelled

"Colonel Yellow, we found him, but he's really strong requesting back up!" a man yelled into a walkie talkie

In the control tower another dog watched as the me. we're easily dealt with by Naruto "The guards are being defeated?!" he yelled before he grabbed the walkie "To all guards in Muscle Tower attack!"

Naruto looked up as he stepped off the shades wearing guy he landed on, and saw lots of people some huge and all very muscular charging at him and smirked

Moments Later

Naruto frowned stood unharmed surrounded by the unconscious guards of muscle tower "To weak, it's not even fun." he said as Bulma ran up pale

"I can't believe it, it's the red ribbon army." Bulma said

"Red Ribbon?" Naruto asked

"We just became enemies of the most powerful army in the world!" Bulma yelled

"What about the dragon ball?" Naruto asked

"Well, huh? The signals coming from that base." Bulma said

"So why were they out here if they already had one?" Naruto asked as they walked into the base

The two walked uncontested as all the guards were outside unconscious or probably dead coming into a room Bulma looked up to see a cage "Look it's coming from that cage."

The two looked in and saw a man inside it "Oi who are you?" Naruto asked before the man broke out towering over the two

"You beat all of the guards?" the man asked,

"Yup." Naruto said before he held up his dragon ball "Have you seen a ball like this?"

The man dug into his pocket and pulled out the 7 star ball "I found it randomly outside. But I hid it so that the Army couldn't do bad things with it." he said ,

"Will you give us the ball?" Bulma asked as she held her hands out

"You won't do bag things with it?" The man asked

"Of course not." Bulma said before she blinked and studied the man closer "Your a robot?"

The man eyes widened as she stumbled back "H-how could you tell?"

'It's a price of cake for a genius like me." Bulma laughed arrogantly before she said, "Come on show me." getting closer

"No, wait there's a bomb in my body." the man said backing away,

"A bomb? I can help you get rid of it." Bulma said,

"Really?" the man asked,

"Sure, I saw bomb tools downstairs let's go." Bulma said leading the man and Naruto downstairs

"So what do they call you?" Naruto asked

"Android 8."

'I'll call you Eighter." Naruto smiled causing Eighter to smile liking that better than his title

Moments Later

"What's that?!" Naruto yelled seeing all the circuits inside of Eighter as Bulma was working on him

"The one who built him was no ordinary scientist." Bulma said as she finished up "There you go."

"Thank you!" Eighter said smiling as he handed her the 1 star ball as a thank you

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bulma said clicking the radar on and saw that the last 2 were in the same direction but the closest

"That's pointing toward Red Ribbon HQ." Eighter said pointing to the closest one

"No way!" Bulma yelled before she looked to Naruto "We already got some so let's back off."

"Why, I'm not scared of them." Naruto said

"No matter how strong you are we're done!" Bulma yelled as Naruto blinked

"I agree." Eighter said "But they already know your faces."

Bulma gulped and turned to Naruto "Okay but you have to beat them all up, it's the only way! No mercy!"

"Right." Naruto nodded

"We gotta get prepared let's take one of their planes." Bulma said,

After getting a plane the two bid Eighter farewell and flew off

Red Ribbon HQ

"Here comes general red!" a bear yelled

"Colonel Yellow from Muscle tower was defeated. The enemy got ahold of the ball and is coming here." a man in a eyepatch yelled enraged looking at the photo of Bulma, and Naruto "This kid and this girl!"

"I don't believe it." a man said behind him

"Gather my elite troops, and bring mercenary Tao! Send them all we got!" the man yelled

"Yes sir!' the bear yelled before doing as told

Moments later

The 4 elites, and one mercenary stood in front of general red "You've all be briefed." he said before Mercenary Tao turned around

"This is useless, I'll defeat them alone and collect my award." he said walking off

"Of course." General Red said before Turing to the man beside him "Where is Shogun Cooper?"

"Shogun Cooper reported attacks from a strange beast and hasn't been heard from since." the bear said

"What?! For bringing me this kind of message you'll be executed!" General Red yelled

Elsewhere

Naruto, and Bulma arrived at the HQ, "If I'm killed I'll be back to haunt you." Bulma said looking to Naruto

"We're there." Naruto smirked dive bombing toward the HQ as the camera picked him up

"There he is...but...he's flying." a man said shocked before Naruto paused in the air and raised his hands before he began to shoot multiple ki blast at the base in an energy volley

"What's this?" General red asked looking up at the ki blasts heading toward him and his elites before they struck and destroyed the base

Naruto smirked, before he looked to the side to see two planes "He's a monster, run away!" a pilot yelled

"I quit!" a pilot agreed as the two turned to fly away, a beam from Naruto wiped them out

"Don't you want to be a policeman later, I'm sure they'll welcome you?" Bulma asked

"?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"But since you destroyed everything we'll have a harder time finding the ball."

"I'll do it." Naruto said before he sped down to the rubble and began to speed around destroying large pieces of debris before he found the 7 star ball

Flying back up to Bulma, Naruto smiled holding the ball "Found it!"

Bulma took the ball "The 7 star ball."

"That means only one left. We're kicking ass!" Naruto smiled

"Thanks to you." Bulma smiled "I hope there are no other bad guys looking for these."

Naruto and Bulma began to head for the last dragon ball "Hey, Bulma you said that the dragon appears when you collect all 7 right?" Naruto asked

"That's right."

"I wonder how strong he is." Naruto said

"No fighting the dragon!" Bulma yelled

Naruto and Bulma continued on their journey and flew into a flock of pterodactyl like birds, that tried to eat them

Naruto flew toward one that opened its mouth, and he fazed from existence and reappeared kicking the bird in the jaw sending it to the side before four other large birds rushed him, flying up Naruto flipped and stomped on one sending it down before he flew to its tail and grabbed it with a shout he began to spin it around into the other birds sending them all to the ground before he looked up to Bulma who was heading for one

"Eat lead asshole!" Bulma yelled using the guns on the plane to shot at one "Mac-machine guns have no effect!" she yelled before she saw one in the rear view on her tail with its mouth open wife "Aaahhh! Naruto! Help Me!

The bird caught the ship in its mouth and tried to crush it with its teeth, "No way.." Bulma freaked out as Naruto flew through and grabbed Bulma just as the plane was crushed "I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" noticing she wasn't dead, she looked and saw Naruto "Naruto, thank you."

Naruto looked at the birds in his path and fired a wave of ki blast with a swing of his arm shooting them out of the sky

"Hm, looks like they had enough." Naruto said seeing the other birds leaving before his stomach rumbled "I'm hungry."

Moments later

Bulma stood to the side as Naruto had one if the large birds over a large fire and was eating it, "Are you sure you don't want any it's really good?!" he yelled

"Why the hell would I want to eat that!" Bulma yelled causing Naruto to shrug

"Girls are weird." Naruto said going back to eating as Bulma's stomach rumbled and she joined him causing him to pause and look at her

"What?" Bulma asked causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders

After the two finished eating, Naruto looked at her as she sighed "I can't believe my plane was destroyed. What a pain!"

"It's plenty of dragons around, why not just catch one?' Naruto asked

"Brilliant idea, Einstein." Bulma grumbled

Unknown to the two a small kitten sized dragon flew toward them it's eyes fixated on Naruto's tail, before it pounced and bit the appendage causing Naruto to freeze

"!" Naruto yelled before he began to tremble and collapsed

"Wh-what happened, why did you collapse?" Bulma asked

"W-when my tail is squeezed I lose all my strength." Naruto said

"Your tail?" Bulma asked before she saw the little dragon bitting Naruto's tail "What's this thing?"

"Take it off quickly. Or I won't be able to move." Naruto said

"Remove this thing?" Bulma asked before she gave a nod and grabbed the little creature and began to pull but it wouldn't let go till she grew tired "I-it won't let go."

"T-then I'm stuck like this." Naruto groaned

"I'm surprised I was beginning to think that you you were invincible."

"So did I. Can you carry me?" Naruto asked

"Like Hell! I'm supposed to count on you!" Bulma yelled before a woman arrived on a hover bike

"What happened here?" the woman asked

"Uh, my little brother came down with heat stroke." Bulma lied

"Oh that sounds bad, wait does that kid have a tail, and is that a love dragon on it?" the woman asked

"A love dragon? It won't let go of him." Bulma said looking at the love dragon

"Those can't be pulled off by normal humans."

"What?" Bulma asked shocked

"From my experience it won't let go till it finds something else to cling to." the woman said before she appeared thoughtful "If I remember correctly they are quite fond of bowling balls."

"Bowling balls?" Bulma asked looking back to Naruto "Where the hell will I find one of those?"

"Well for the time being, you can come back to my village."

"That sounds great." Bulma sighed smiling before she picked up Naruto and put him on her back

Moments Later

Naruto held on to Bulma, as she held on to the woman that was giving them a ride to her village, his grandpa told him to work on his tail weakness, but he never did.

"What's your name?" the woman asked

"My name is Bulma, and this is Naruto."

"My names Harley. You're not from around here, are you?" Harley asked

"Well we are looking for a spare plane, or car to travel." Bulma said

"I advise you to leave this area as soon as you can." Harley advised

"Why would that be? And does it have anything to do with those birds?"

"This town has a guy in charge way more ruthless than those birds, but with any luck today will be his doomsday." Harley said

"?" Naruto looked at Harley along with Bulma both wondering what she was talking about

Later

The trio walked through the village with Naruto and Bulma seeing the place looked deserted, before an old man peeked out of a home and smiled "Oh my! Harley, you're back already?!"

"This is our village chief Kumulus." Harley said causing Bulma to smile at the old man who walked up to them "I got a bag of good food on my trip."

"Well done, Harley!" Kumulus smiled before his eyes widened as he remembered something "A few Martial Artists have already gone to face Demon King Piccolo. Hopefully this nightmare would be over today."

"Really? Is the man called the 'God of Martial Arts' finally here? He better be the real thing!" Harley said

"He gave me his drivers license, that should be enough." Kumulis replied nodding "He also said that we did not need to pay. He just wanted to do a motorboat with a young lively girl so I gave him your picture."

"He's a wrinkly old man!" Harley yelled enraged as Kumulus looked to Bulma and Naruto

"Who are these two?" Kumulus asked

"I found the girl, and the child stranded down the road." Harley said before they looked up when a blue elf, a woman, a dog, and a rabbit walked up

"And back we come to this shithole." the blue elf said

"Emperor Pilaf, thanks to Piccolo we rule the world." the girl said

"Not until we collect the dragon balls." the dog said

"Get out of our town!" Kumulus yelled stopping the conversation

"We're the allies of Demon King Piccolo, set us up a feast if you don't wish to face his wrath!" Pilaf yelled

A man wearing fake bunny ears carrying a gun looked over to Bulma and smiled "Hot damn! What are you doing all by yourself, beautiful?"

"What? Who are you?!" Bulma asked

"Don't worry about that baby, just come back with me, and the boys and I will show you a good time." the man said with a leer

"Naruto, kick these guys' asses for me." Bulma said looking at Naruto

"Can't, still too weak." Naruto groaned

"Don't be rude to my guest!" Harley yelled pulling out a gun and aiming it at the bunny ear wearing man

"Oh, your going to try and resist?" the man asked looking at her with a smirk before the rabbit appeared beside Harley and poked her gun and it was turned into a carrot causing her eyes to widen

"Hahahahaha! Anything the boss touches turns into a carrot!" the man said as Harley looked at the carrot in her hand before she bopped the rabbit with it causing him to clutch his head as his followers surrounded him asking if he was okay

"Guess we'll be having stew." Harley smirked looking at the rabbit

"You actually hit me!" the rabbit yelled at Harley

"Oh don't be a baby. Icould've hit you with a stone and it would've just turned into a carrot." Harley shrugged

"You dare to mock the great Monster Carrot!" Monster Carrot yelled glaring at Harley before a siren went off

"The alarm has been sounded, we must go." Pilaf said before he turned to Kumulus, "When I return I expect that feast to be ready!"

"Don't count on returning." Harley said with a smirk, "Not to long ago, a string of Martial Artist launched an assault on Piccolo's headquarters."

"What?!" they all yelled before taking off, "We have to get back to him now!"

"And don't you dare come back!" Harley yelled at their retreating forms, with her middle finger up high in the air

"Um, what happened to this town?" Bulma asked causing Harley to look at her "Who is Piccolo?"

"You haven't heard of him?" Harley asked turning to face Bulma and Naruto "Demon King Piccolo has been terrorizing our country for decades. He's the most powerful martial artist and has demons working for him."

"Why hasn't the police done anything?" Bulma asked

"They tried but they were all killed." Harley said causing Bulma to frown

"So we petitioned the God of Martial Arts to deal with him." Kumulus said

"It seems at my expense." Harley scoffed

"They said they wanted the dragon balls, that must mean," Bulma paused and turned on her radar and her eyes widened "You got to be kidding! The last Dragon Ball is over in that direction!"

"What is a dragon ball?" Harley asked

"What're we going to do now?" Bulma asked herself

"Hey. What're you stalling for?" Naruto asked causing Bulma to look at him "It's possible all of the martial artist have been defeated already."

"Hey take us to Piccolo's headquarters." Bulma yelled over to Harley

"Well, I honestly want to see Piccolo get the shot beat out of him. So let's go." Harley smiled

The trio were back on the motorcycle and rocketed off to Demon King Piccolo's headquarters

Demon King Piccolo's Headquarters

Master Roshi who looked just the same as he did all those years ago, watched as his two students Yamcha a desert bandit who had returned his Turtle to him fought alongside Krillin, to defeat King Piccolo's men

He and Piccolo had a long history, his own master had managed to weaken the fiend at the cost of his own life, and now Piccolo was just an old man, that relied on others to do his dirty work, he also seemed to have 3 cute young women with him and his demons

"Well that was easy." Yamaha said as a bear fell due to his wolf fang fist

Krillin kicked a man in the jaw sending him to a mountain side, and flipped and jumped again to punch a lizard like being in the chin and landed smirking "These guys aren't very strong, I bet I can beat more than you."

"You're on Krillin!" Yamcha yelled smiling

"Now is not the time to get ahead of yourselves." Roshi said dropping his cane and walking up as Piccolo sat on his throne with a small alien smirking at them along with a big one "The real battle begins now."

"Hn, student of Master Mutaito, it seems you have some promising students. To bad they'll meet the same fate as your master." King Piccolo said before he took a deep breath and blew a gust of air that sent all of his defeated henchmen flying away

Elsewhere

Harley, Bulma, and Naruto saw the figures fly up into the sky "What're those? Birds?" Naruto asked

"No, they look like people." Bulma said

"They're flying as if they were blown up into the air." Harley noted before she smirked, "The god of martial arts must have caused it. He must be thrashing Piccolo now."

With Roshi

King Piccolo sat back and waved to the two demons beside him "Tambourine, Drum. Deal with them."

'Yes, father." Tambourine said with a nod

"We'll show you fools the power of the turtle school!" Yamcha yelled

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed, before after a moment he and Yamcha made the first move "On guard!"

Tambourine backslapped Krillin, and Drum fazed from existence and appeared behind Yamcha and punched him into the ground

"Yamcha! Krillin! They're to much for you!" Roshi yelled stepping forward and his two students got up and jumped over to him both panting

Roshi began to take off his top, and waved at the girls "Hey ladies, want to get with an old man!"

"No way!" the three yelled just as Naruto, Bulma, and Harley arrived and peeked over a wall, in time to see Roshi suddenly become buff causing their eyes to widen

"Look at that. The God of Martial Arts is about to fight Tambourine and Drum."

"With a physique like that, the God of martial arts must be stronger than Naruto, he better flatten these guys." Bulma thought

"Let's go!" Roshi yelled before he sped forward with a battle cry, and through a right that Tambourine tilted his head away from, before Roshi spun to deliver an elbow strike that Tambourine caught, before Drum punched Roshi the back, while Tambourine gave Roshi an uppercut

Roshi flipped in mid air and began to faze as multiple copies of himself appeared and surrounded the two demons

"Quite a few after images old man, you've trained your body quite well." Tambourine smirked, before he turned to one and through a hook, and the real Roshi appeared behind Drum and kicked him as Tambourine fazed through the after image, and he rushed Roshi before the two began to throw fast punches and kicks, before Tambourine elbowed Roshi in the neck, and kicked him away

Roshi slid along the ground "Master Roshi! Are you alright?!" Krillin yelled

"Oh no, the old man is clearly at an disadvantage." Harley said as the old man stood up

"It seems I can't win in a hand to hand confrontation, so time for my last resort." Roshi said before he began to prepare for his strongest move

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-"

'Don't let him fire that!" King Piccolo yelled and immediately Drum rushed in front of Tambourine to Roshi but it was to late

"Ha!" Roshi yelled as he shot a blue ki wave at Drum, and Tambourine the beam overtaking the two

"Yeah we got him!" Yamcha yelled excited as Krillin laughed while Roshi sighed and fell out of his buff form

"Phew." Roshi breathed before his eyes widened when he saw that Tambourine had protected Drum and both were unharmed

"Hehehe, seems you've gotten weaker in your old age." King Piccolo smirked as he stood up

"Hey Bulma look at that around the old green ones neck." Naruto pointed

"What?" Bulma asked before she looked and her eyes widened at the 1 star ball around his neck "Yeah, that's the dragon ball."

King Piccolo looked over to his right as he walked out to the battle field "You three behind the pillar, have you come to witness the death of the God of Martial arts?"

"Shut up, you ugly string bean! Come over here if your so tough!" Harley yelled before with a wave of Piccolo's hand the three were dragged into the field, before he caught Bulma, and Harley the two immediately began to suggest

"Let us go!" Bulma yelled before a DragonBall fell from her sack and King Piccolo looked down before his eyes widened

"A dragon ball!" King Piccolo said tossing the girls down and picking it up before he snatched Bulma's bag and took out the 5 inside the bag "So you are also collecting them, and my ball is what brought you here. Wait this isn't all of them, where's the 4 star ball?"

"I-it should be in there! M-maybe we lost it." Bulma said looking over to the sack on Naruto's waist "Naruto stay still don't let him find it." she thought

King Piccolo saw the blue haired woman look to the child that was face down and saw the round sack on his waist and smirked before he grabbed it and opened it to find the 4-star ball

"Hahaha fortune has smiled upon me today! My wish for eternal youth will be granted!"

"Run!" Harley yelled grabbing Bulma and pulling her along

Piccolo still laughing stopped when his arm was grabbed "Th...that was my grandfather's treasure. Gi-give it back!" Naruto yelled panting

King Piccolo lifted his arm and kicked Naruto who kept his grip "Oh quite the grip you have there." A full force punch sent Naruto flying off into of Bulma

"Naruto!" Bulma yelled checking on him

"Arise Shenron!" Piccolo yelled as he tossed the balls to the ground, the sky turned black as the 7 orbs glowed

Everyone began to look around in confusion before the dragon balls exploded with a bright light and a huge green dragon appeared causing their eyes to widen

"State your wish, you shall only get one." Shenron said

"Dragon, return to me my yo-eh" King Piccolo was interrupted by Bulma's who went to get her wish first "I wish for a handsome boyfriend oh no wait what about a lifetime supply of stawberrys."

Piccolo lowered his hand as he was about to kill the girl, but saw that she was still undecided so he turned to the dragon "Return to me my youth and my power that time has stolen from me, cam you do this."

"Yes, I can." Shenron said before his eyes glowed and Piccolo was bathed in a white light and he appeared to get younger and stronger before Shenron glowed and vanished and the dragon balls flew off

Naruto who was on the ground kept his eyes trained on his grandfather's ball, "No." he groaned as it flew off, he would've been able to follow but this damn love dragon kept it's hold on his tail

Piccolo smirked as he clenched his fist and noticed that the dragon was gone, and grunted he had planned on killing it, and he knew there was only one person with control of the Dragon balls and glared in his lookouts direction , and turned to the three girls that looked nervous as now it was a possibility that they would have to sleep with the green being

"Y-you look so cool." they lied

Naruto glared at Piccolo, who was admiring his younger body, while the love dragon that was still clutching and bitting Naruto's tail looked over and noticed Krillin's, shining head and with wide eyes and an wide smile it leapt off the tail and landed on Krillin's head

"Hey! What the heck is this?!" Krillin yelled causing Bulma, Roshi, and Yamcha to look at him "Get the heck off of me!"

"It finally let go of Naruto's tail, now we have a chance." Bulma smiled excitedly

Harley looked to see Naruto who was beside her was now gone "Huh, where'd he go?" she asked before she and everyone else saw him floating across King Piccolo with a glare as he gritted his teeth, a vein bulging on his forehead as his hair raised on end

"You filthy scum! I'll kill you." Naruto hissed enraged his eyes flashing teal for a split second

"Hey, whose that kid?! He can fly?!" Yamcha asked as Tambourine, and Drum got between Naruto and King Piccolo "He's going to get himself killed."

"That child...could he be...?" Roshi muttered to himself

"Tambourine, Drum. Get this trash out of my face." King Piccolo ordered

"Yes father." the demons said before they both rushed Naruto

Naruto was punched in the jaw by Tambourine but he didn't flinch before Naruto slapped his arm away, and punched him in the jaw and the demon exploded into smoke

Drum eyes widened before a backhand to his torso split him in two before he also exploded

"You...Bastard!" Naruto yelled as his energy burst from his body and in no time he was before King Piccolo who was in shock his two sons were destroyed with single blows and was knocked into the ground by a wicked right hook,

King Piccolo quickly got up, and punched Naruto in the face stopping the kid from punching him again

"I'm going to break you." Naruto smirked before a punch to the jaw caved in Piccolo's cheek, and a left jab, followed by a right, and two left jabs to King Piccolo's gut robbed him of his breath

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Bulma cheered as Yamcha, Krillin, and Roshi watched in shock

"Ha!" Naruto yelled as he continued to upload punch after punch to King Piccolo's face causing him to back pedal, before a kick to the chin sent King Piccolo stumbling back

Naruto's eyes widened when King Piccolo looked at him and opened his mouth before a ki beam shot from his mouth and headed for Naruto who returned the favor with his own mouth beam

"I-impossible." King Piccolo said wide eyed

"Incredible." Roshi said before Naruto sped in and hit King Piccolo in the chin sending him flying into the air

"Wh-what is he? I've been given my youth and power back. I'm the strongest being on the planet, yet this child." King Piccolo thought before in a last ditch effort to survive he spat out an egg

Naruto glared at the airborne Demon King, and cupped his hands, and a blue ball appeared between them that he shot at King Piccolo "Haaa!"

"Noooooo!" King Piccolo yelled as he was overtaken by the huge Kamehameha wave and reduced to ash

"Hehe, I can't believe I was able to do that on the first try." Naruto smiled feeling better

"Yeah! Naruto wins as always!" Bulma cheered as Harley looked at Naruto in shock and awe

"He was able to do that?! Even Yamcha, and I can't do that!" Krillin yelled shocked

"He's even stronger than you master, unreal!" Yamcha smiled

"Hahaha. He saw me do the Kamehameha once, and he learned it instantly. To think there's a genius like that in this day and age. Hehehe. I also believe I've seen that child before." Roshi said

"Eh?" Krillin yelled

"OMI-Gosh!" Naruto heard and looked to the three girls that sped over and surrounded him "You're not that tall, but your so strong and cute!" one girl said

"We can be your big sisters." another girls said while another before to look Naruto over and poke him

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruto asked

"You harpies keep your filthy palms off of Naruto!" Bulma yelled

"Is this your girlfriend?" a girl asked as the three AL stuck their tongues out at Bulma

"W-wait girlfriend?" Bulma asked with a blush

"What is a girlfriend?' Naruto asked wondering if that was the same as a wife

"Hello there Naruto." Roshi said causing Naruto to look at him, "You're quite popular with the ladies aren't you. How is Gohan doing these days?"

"You know my grandfather, mister?" Naruto asked

"I remember finding you outside my house, when the turtle brought you to me. I then entrusted your upbringing to Gohan." Roshi explained

"You do smell familiar. Grandpa, told me about that." Naruto said before he looked up at the man "To answer your question, Grandpa he's been dead for a long time."

"W-what? Gohan is dead?"

"Yeah, he was killed by a monster in the mountains." Naruto nodded

"I see. Well do you want to join my other disciples in training. Your extraordinarily powerful, but your still young so you have plenty more to learn." Roshi offered

"That sounds like a good idea, it'll be a year before the Dragon Balls turn from stone so they can be used again. Then you can hunt for your grandfather's ball. I'll give you the dragon radar." Bulma said before she paused "As a matter of fact, I'll give you my address, ND you can come get it in a year."

"Okay." Naruto nodded

"I'll have a huge meal prepared for you!"

"Really, I will be there!" Naruto yelled excited

"Would you like my motorcycle?" Harley asked causing Bulma to look at her

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do." Harley smiled tossing the capsule over to her

"Thanks." Bulma smiled before she looked at Naruto "Okay, Naruto remember my house is in Western City at Capsule Corp."

"Western Capsules?" Naruto asked

"Wait Capsule Corp? No way?" Harley thought looking at Bulma

"You could come back to my house, I've of room." Roshi said to Bulma

"Yeah, I don't think so." Bulma said getting on the motorcycle "See ya around Naruto."

Naruto waved as Bulma took off

"Alright, we'll be off as well." Roshi said

"Which way is your house?" Naruto asked floating up into the sky

"North then take a left at the sea." Roshi said a bit shocked along with the others at Naruto's ability to fly

"Hey Naruto can you give me a ride back to the village." Harley asked standing beside the girls

"Sure." Naruto nodded before Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha left, while Naruto accompa4the 4 women to the village and the village people came out and were told of Naruto's deed and threw him a feast

Naruto smiled as he ate from a big bowl of Ramen, around him were gifts but he didn't really want them, putting the bowl down with a refreshed sigh, Naruto stood up and walked out of the house

"Hey, where are you going?" one of the girls from earlier asked with her two friends

"To Master Roshi's I'm going to continue my training." Naruto smiled before he looked confused when the girls giggled

"Well, we have something we can teach you all about." the blonde girl said causing Naruto to smile

"Really?" he asked excited

"Uh huh. Come on!" Two of the girls grabbed Naruto's arms snd followed the red head to her home and locked the door behind them, and began to train Naruto in a art form that he would come to love

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 years since Naruto, and Bulma went their separate ways, and Naruto had spent 1 year training under Master Roshi along with Yamcha, and Krillin before he retrieved his grandpa's dragon ball, with Krillin which and defeated Pilaf and his gang again, before Krillin went back to Roshi, while he went to Korin's temple, and a year later went up to Kami's lookout after drinking the Heroes Water.

Naruto didn't learn anything drastic, only new ways to train and to better his fighting skill, the only thing that truly stumped him was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a room where time ran faster, a day outside was a year inside the room.

The increased gravity plus his weighted clothes, and the fact that it was just a white space nearly overwhelmed Naruto, but he was determined to not give up and managed to stay inside for the full year.

After Naruto, requested more weighted clothes, his boots and wrist bands being 100 kilos each, while his undershirt was 500 kilos, whenever he got accustomed to the weight he would double it

After finishing training with Kami, Naruto stayed with Bulma and her family, he liked Bulma's father, he was smart and after telling the family about his training and his time in the time chamber the man decided to make a gravity chamber, while Naruto had read some papers about time and space, and came up with a few Ideas for some techniques as he wanted to create his own like Master Roshi and all the other great martial artist did

Currently 16 year old Naruto was with 18 year old Bulma, at an island near East City where her sister Tights, along with an old man named Omari stayed with Naruto eating "So your Naruto huh?" Tights asked as Naruto chewed on some meat "I heard you were strong, and a prince of a dead race."

"Yup." Naruto said still eating

"So...does that mean your going to have lots of wives to repopulate?" Tights asked as Bulma who was listening eye brow twitched as Naruto paused and looked thoughtful

"Well the recording my mom left said she wanted me to revive the Saiyan's as protectors, so yeah I think so." Naruto nodded

"Really? How far have you gotten with the ladies?"

"Poncha, Miya, and Anin taught me about sex." Naruto said causing Bulma who was drinking water to do a spit take

"Those harpies did what?!" Bulma yelled

"Yeah, after the feast they gave me for defeating King Piccolo, I was going to Master Roshi's house, and they said since I'm now a king I should have a harem of girls to bring back my people." Naruto nodded

"Lucky brat." Omari said with an eyebrow twitch

"Don't you have better things to do then play matchmaker?' Bulma asked

"Hey, writings a tough job, I need inspiration." Tights said

"Says the drunkard preying on children." Bulma scoffed

"Bite me!" Tights yelled pulling out a chair "Age gap stories can sell well, it just depends on your target market."

Tights was about to sit down when she noticed something in the sky and pointed at it "Hey! What's that flying toward us?!"

Naruto paused in his chewing and looked up along with everyone else to see an old man clutching to a log and another elderly man flying toward them

The log slammed into the ground causing the old man to fall and spring back up as the other man landed on his feet "Ah my knees." the bald spot sporting old man said

Naruto with his chicken in hand jumped down from his chair and walked over finishing the wing "Hey gramps are these friends of yours?" he asked Omari

"No, no!" Omari said shaking his head

"We finally meet face to face, Naruto." the man said as Naruto raised an eyebrow "I've longed for this moment for so long, I will make you pay for your transgressions you arrogant child."

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked

"More importantly, who the hell are you?!" Tights asked

"My name is Dr. Gero. Former head roboticist for the fabled Red Ribbon Army." Dr. Gero said

"Wait, you really are Dr. Gero! I've always wondered what happened to you when you dissappeared from the public eye. So the rumors were true you joined the red ribbon army." Bulma said

"The red ribbon army is no more, thanks to this child. He destroyed it 3 years ago!" Gero yelled enraged pointing at Naruto

"Wait this old timer was part of the Red Ribbon?" Tights asked

"Holy cow." Omari said

"What's a Red Ribbon Army?" Naruto asked causing Gero to growl

"That really big base you blew all to hell three years ago!" Bulma yelled at Naruto

"Grr, you don't even remember?!" Gero yelled, "The time and energy I devoted to building androids to kill you, and your telling me we weren't even worth a second thought?!"

Gero sighed and calmed down "Of course I needed information to do what I've done, so I had. So I followed your every move using my specially designed spy robots. Look there's one behind you now."

Gero said as he pointed at behind Naruto and the others who looked up to see a small robot "It's no bigger than a bee." Omari said

"The culmination of my research resulted in the development of my crowning achievement." Gero said before he motioned to the old man beside him with his hair in a braided ponytail and a yellow top, yellow baggy pants, and black shoes "Here before you stands Android 11!"

"H-he looks so menacing." Tights gulped

"Now the stage has finally been set for my revenge to begin!" Gero yelled pointing at Naruto, "Put up whatever resistance you can. I'll enjoy watching you scream and beg me for mercy. First I'll kill your lover Naruto, and then I'll kill you. Once your spirit is broken you will no longer be a threat to me. Now prepare to meet your maker!"

"We gonna fight?" Naruto asked with a smirk

Gero smirked as well as he watched Naruto "I can't imagine your strength has grown much considering the pitiful training you did with the so called 'God of Martial Arts' he thought as a picture of Naruto with his weighted turtle shell appeared in his mind

"Let's begin Android 11, beat Naruto half to death first. And then when he's powerless kill his lover before his eyes." Gero ordered while Bulma blushed at being called Naruto's lover

"Everyone stand back." Naruto said watching Android 11 as he walked forward

Bulma, Tights, and Omari ran behind the building and peeked around to watch as Android 11 got into a battle stance looking down at Naruto "Finally, I've had the urge to kill someone since I've awoke. You will be the first victim in a long tally. I cannot wait to put an end to your life."

"The old man thinks your stronger than me. Let's test that theory." Naruto smirked before he was kicked in the chin and sent flying into the air and he quickly righted himself only for Android 11 to appear behind him, quickly he turned with a round house kick but it was blocked and he was punched in the gut by four quick jabs, and a knee to his chin followed by an elbow to the head sent him to the ground

"H-hey Bulma, shouldn't Naruto be winning?" Tights asked watching as Android 11 caught up to the falling Naruto and resumed his barrage of punches

"Come on Naruto." Bulma said

Android 11 kept up his assult and gave a full powered jab to Naruto's face sending him rocketing into the ground causing a small crater to form, as Android 11 landed softly on the ground

Bulma looked shocked as tears welled up in her eyes before she gasped smiling when Naruto kicked up to his feet

"!" Android 11 eyes widened seeing Naruto get up unhurt

"Shocking, I expected that to do more damage." Gero said

Naruto cracked his neck as he rotated his arms smiling "That's the first time I've been hit that hard." he said wiping his mouth "I guess you weren't boasting about your strength then."

"Hahaha, little one that was merely a demonstration. I am just warming up." Android 11 said

"Great!" Naruto smiled "Maybe for the first time I might actually be able to use my full strength."

Gero's eyes widened while Android 11 looked surprised

"He's never used his full strength?' Gero thought before the device in his hand began to beep and he looked at it to see that Naruto's energy was rising quickly while Android 11 looked shocked

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he powered up causing the sky to darken as thunder rumbled overhead,

"I-I didn't expect him to be this strong! He's so many times stronger than Android 11!" Gero thought shocked as he shivered

Naruto stopped and looked at Android 11 with a violent smirk "This is just the tip of the ice burg, let's go."

"H-he's beyond me, how can something so strong exist?" Android 11 thought with a nervous look on his face

"Don't be a fool Android 11, Naruto may have overcome the weakness of his tail in the last 3 years but all that power can still cripple him." Gero thought

"So, you gonna make the first move?" Naruto asked

"Uh...What's that?!" Android 11 asked pointing to the side

"Uh?" Naruto looked and saw nothing as Android 11 smirked and aimed a finger at his face

"You fool! Dodon Pa!" Android 11 yelled before a ki blast was fired at Naruto's face, and it was deflected

Naruto twitched as his eyes were closed while an agitated vein throbbed on his forehead, before he looked at Android 11 who was sweating up a storm

"That was annoying." Naruto said

"M-my ultimate attack. B-blocked like it was nothing." Android 11 stuttered as he backed away in fear

"What...how the hell did he nullify that?!" Gero thought sweating

Android 11 quickly got onto his knees "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I attacked you! Please don't kill me!" he yelled

Naruto's eyebrow twitched "What?!"

"Please let me go! I won't commit evil acts again! Please, I beg you!" Android 11 pleaded

"Android 11 what the hell are you doing?" Gero thought

"Yes! That guy have up!" Tights said as she and Bulma ran out of their viewing spot smiling

"And I thought you were a warrior." Naruto grunted in annoyance before his keen eyes saw Android 11 smirk

Android 11 was on his feet and about to attack but a swing of Naruto's hand beheaded him causing Gero's eyes to widen in complete shock, before he was knocked unconscious by Omari who hit him in the back of the head with a stool

Naruto watched as Bulma came over and immediately began inspecting the Android as Omari called the police

Finishing his feast after Gero was apprehended by the police Naruto returned with Bulma and Tights to Capsule Corp, where Mr. Breifs helped make him training equipment, and Mrs. Breifs taught him math, for a few months Naruto stayed with the Breifs family before setting off on another training trip to learn more about his people.

During these years, Naruto's learned the truth of his tail, and was heartbroken that it was he that killed his grandfather, and not wanting to lose his tail, but also never wanting to transform into a giant ape again, he destroyed the moon. Naruto learned of the legends of his people and the existence of something called an God of Destruction, and was introduced to his next teacher when he used the dragon balls to learn more

Flashback

Naruto smiled as he looked at Shenron "I wish to meet the god of destruction!" he yelled

Shenron twitched "A-are you sure that that is your wish?"

Naruto nodded paying no mind to the fear in Shenron's voice before his eyes glowed red as Naruto began to look around "Your wish has been granted!" Shenron said in a hurry before he dispersed but Naruto shot up and grabbed the 4 star ball and landed looking around excitedly for the god of destruction to challenge him to a fight

"Interesting."

Naruto turned to see a light blue skin man with a staff and some type of halo around his head "Are you the god of destruction?" Naruto asked

"Oh no, I am Whis, Beerus-sama' teacher." Whis said causing Naruto to frown in disappointment before he immediately smirked

"Then can you teach me? I want to be as strong as the god of destruction!"

"Oh, well let's see. Would you like to be a god of destruction?" Whis asked

"No, I just want to fight strong guys, and protect my friends and bring back the Saiyan race!" Naruto said

"Hm. Do you got any food?" Whis asked

"Oh yeah, I'll introduce you to the food of gods!" Naruto said running into his capsule house with Whis following to see what Naruto meant by that

End Flashback

Whis, the angel was the attendant and teacher of Beerus, the man agreed to teach him after eating Ramen, and taught Naruto to get faster and stronger but his way was tricky and Naruto struggled a long time with it and continued to this day to get his body to react separately from his mind was very hard but Naruto was able to sense god ki and was told of a long forgotten battle transformation that Saiyan's had but no matter how strong he got Naruto didn't learn any transformation. When Whis returned home Naruto decided to enter the tournament Krillin had told him about before while they trained together with Roshi

World's Martial Arts Tournament

Master Roshi, and Launch were standing in the rain waiting for everyone, it's been 3 years since the last tournament, and Roshi was really interested in seeing his students progress. Krillin, and Yamcha had went their own way along with Tienshinhan, and Choatzu former students of Roshi's sibling disciple Shen the Crane Hermit. Roshi also kinda held hope that Naruto would decide to enter, last he heard Bulma said he was on another training trip.

"Where could everyone be?" Launch asked as Roshi checked his watch

"Don't tell me they've forgotten about today, of all days..."

"Of course they wouldn't!" Launch said

"It's been 3 years since we were all together, 6 if you count Naruto. It has been a long time." Roshi sighed

"To long." Launch nodded wondering about the boy who had introduced her to Roshi "Where do you think Naruto is?"

"Bulma said he wanted to develop his own techniques, an important milestone in a martial artist career. So if he's made any progress in whatever it is he's invented then he would surely be here to test them out in combat." Roshi said with a nod and a small smile as he knew Gohan would be proud of Naruto

The two looked up when a cab arrived and smiled when they saw Oolong the pig, and Paur the flying cat get out

"Oolong! Paur! Over here!" Roshi yelled waving the two over and when they saw him and Launch with a smile they came over

"It's been awhile, old man." Oolong smiled

"It's good to see you again, Master Roshi." Paur said

"Is Yamcha with you?" Roshi asked

"No, he went to train in the mountains." Paur smiled as Roshi nodded before he looked to Oolong

"You're looking well Oolong, I see your ears have grown a bit."

"Uh actually I went and got them reduced a bit." Oolong blushed as Paur laughed beside him

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will notice."

"To be honest it's not my ideal conversation!" Oolong yelled embarrassed

Roshi smiled before his attention went to 22 year old Bulma who wore a form fitting blue dress that stopped at her thighs and white boots, and a perverted laugh was unleashed as Bulma smiled and walked over to Launch

"Launch, I can't believe it's been 3 years." Bulma said smiling

"Bulma, you look well." Launch smiled

"Have the boys arrived?" Bulma asked

"Not yet." Launch answered

"What do you think of my new dress?" Bulma asked as Roshi continued to perv out over her

"It's absolutely stunning." Launch said

"It certainly fits in all the right places. Is that cashmere let me feel." Roshi said reaching for Bulma's as but a mean elbow to his nose stopped that

"Hands off Roshi!" Bulma yelled as Roshi fell to his back clutching his face

"You're as strong as ever!" Roshi said

"You haven't changed one bit." Bulma glared before they heard crying and looked over to see a young girl was crying over her balloon that was stuck in a tree, with a smile Bulma walked over "It's okay little girl," Bulma said placing her hand on the girls head causing her to look up at her "I'll get it for you."

Handing the girl her umbrella, Bulma tried to reach the balloon, but was a few inches short of the string, till a hand came and grabbed it

Bulma, and the others looked to see a man with a black hood that covered his face hand the girl the balloon "Thanks mister." the girl smiled handing Bulma her umbrella before she ran off laughing

"Hey Everyone." Naruto smiled taking his hood off causing everyone to gasp as Bulma and Launch blushed at the 19 year old Saiyan who still had the same mane of spiky hair with longer bangs that framed his face down to his chin, and his tail they saw was wrapped around his waist as a belt

"N-naruto?" Bulma asked causing Naruto to smile at her before he looked to Master Roshi

"Naruto, has your training been fruitful?" Roshi asked causing Naruto to nod with a familiar smirk

"Yeah, I can't wait till the fighting starts." Naruto said

"Hehehe, good to see your love for fighting hasn't changed." Roshi replied with a smile as Naruto smirked before he and the others looked to the side when they heard Krillin

"Youhoo." Krillin stood with Yamcha, Choatzu, and Tien waving at everyone "We met at the front door."

"Krillin!" Naruto smiled seeing his first friend that was his own age walking over and looking down at him "How you been?"

"N-naruto?" Krillin asked shocked as he looked up to Naruto who was smiling "Naruto! Oh man have I've missed you!"

Naruto blinked as Krillin hugged him and chuckled as his friend pulled away "Are you here to join the tournament?" Krillin asked having always wanted to enter the tournament with Naruto who had inspired him to get stronger

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded

"Cool, I can't wait to see how strong you've become, and test myself against you." Krillin said

"I won't hold back if we fight then." Naruto smirked

"Oh I know."

Tien raised an eyebrow at Naruto and looked to Yamcha who was smiling at Paur who was on his shoulder "That's the famous Naruto?" he asked getting a nod "He doesn't look like much."

"Be careful Tien. Naruto was stronger than even Master Roshi when we first met him. It'll be interesting to see how far he's come since the last time we've met." Yamcha said before he saw Bulma and blushed still a bit hesitant around girls but he was determined after the tournament to ask out Bulma

"I've rented us some rooms, so why don't we retire and you guys can conserve your energy for tomorrow's matches." Roshi said getting everyone's attention

"Thanks Master Roshi." Everyone said before heading to the hotels while a green figure wearing a white cape and turban watched them, Naruto in particular who was listening to Bulma who was talking rather animatedly


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and the others went to their hotel rooms where they got ready for the tournament, after talking with Krillin for a bit, Naruto had went to Bulma and fell asleep in her room after spending hours catching up with the first friend he's ever had.

Bulma awoke the next morning cuddled up to Naruto, and with a blush shot to her feet, as Naruto began to wake up himself as it was almost time for the preliminaries

World's Martial Arts Tournament

Fighters from across the world were all getting ready and having conversations with each other "So then I told him: You really are a bitch!"

"Ah, ah, ah! And he didn't do anything? What a wuss."

"I hope I make it to the finals this year..."

Krillin turned to Naruto, and Yamcha with a large grin "Look, I knew Master Roshi wouldn't bring us clothes this year! So I asked for one to be made!"

Krillin smile grew shorter when he saw Yamcha had on the Turtle hermit gi as well "Looks like we have the same tailor." Yamcha smirked before they looked over to Naruto who walked up wearing a red gi, with the turtle emblem on the front and a black swirl on the back the symbol for himself, and black pants and black boots

"I didn't think of that, but I have Master Roshi's symbol as a sign of respect." Naruto smiled before he suddenly looked to his left with a frown

"Huh Naruto what's wrong?" Krillin asked looking at Naruto who was locked in a gaze with Piccolo Jr. who smirked at him and turned away

"You know that guy?' Krillin asked finding the green man familiar but unable to put his finger on it

"In a way." Naruto said nodding before he was tapped on the shoulder, and looked to see a girl around his age smiling at him

"Hello Naruto. It's been a long time." the girl said smiling causing Naruto to blink as he looked at her for a moment

"Hm..." Naruto pursed his lips

Flashback

Fire Mountain

Naruto was at a large table eating everything he could reach as 30 bowls were stacked neatly around him while the Ox king a man who apparently fought alongside his grandpa made him a feast after Naruto put out the fire that kept him from getting to his castle

The Ox kings daughter Chi Chi sat next to her dad both of them looking at Naruto in shock "You sure know how to put it away." Ox king said causing Naruto to look at him as he swallowed a rice ball

"Yeah, Saiyan's have high metabolisms and if I don't eat enough I get very weak." Naruto said

"Oh." Ox king nodded

Later

Naruto was getting ready to leave as he walked beside Chichi "So will you think of me?"

"Uh sure I guess." Naruto shrugged causing Chichi to squeal and cover her eyes blushing

"Do you think you will make me your bride when we get older?" Chichi said with her back turned to Naruto

"Uh, I'm supposed to find strong women to bring back my people so if your strong I don't see why not." Naruto said

"Oh Naruto!" Chichi said turning with fire in her eyes "I'll be the strongest women you'll ever meet."

End Flashback

"Hey Chichi." Naruto said causing Chichi to smile widely and blush as Naruto remembered her "Wow you've grown so pretty."

Chichi's blush deepened as Krillin and Yamcha looked at her in awe "I've come to show you that I have gotten strong, so that you'll hold your promise to me." Chichi said determined

"Okay." Naruto nodded before everyone looked toward the ring as the officials walked up and called for their attention

"All fighters report to the stadium please!" the official waited for everyone to gather around before continuing, "We thank you all for entering the 23rd Annual Martial Arts Tournament. Since the last tournament reached such a high level of power, only 72 contestants have entered this year. Nonetheless, every fighter is an expert in martial arts. Respect all the rules, and try your hardest. Good luck to all."

Everyone formed a line, as they had to draw a number to determine the order in which they would fight, while Tien had Choazu split up everyone so they wouldn't have to fight

"I'm in the last half of block 3." Naruto said

"We're all in different groups! We won't meet until the finals what a coincidence." Krillin smiled while Choazu put up the peace sign to the camera

"You're attention please. The elimination round will begin. Please group yourselves to your assigned ring."

Everyone walked off and easily won their matches in a single hit, only when it was Choazu's turn he suddenly gained a fearful expression and was knocked unconscious

"Choazu!" Tien yelled cradling his friend as Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin wondered if the little guy was ok, while Naruto looked to the man who was Choazu's opponent along with Tien who looked shocked "No! Your dead!"

Mercenary Tao smirked as he looked at Tien "No quite. And you must be Naruto."

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked

"I was there when you blew up the Red Ribbon Headquarters. It was thanks to you that I had to get cybernetic enhancements. I look forward to killing you."

Naruto shrugged as Mercenary Tao growled at being wrote off and left the stage,

Naruto, Chichi, Tien, Tao, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo quickly advanced along with an unknown fighter named Shen and after picking their numbers each fighter found out who their opponent would be

Match#1 Naruto vs Mercenary Tao

Match#2 Tien vs Chichi

Match#3 Krillin vs Junior

Match#4 Yamcha vs Shen

"Uh excuse me but who is Junior?" Krillin asked the announcer

"Oh, he would be Junior." the announcer said pointing to Piccolo who smirked "Okay, in 30 minutes the Finals will be began."

Everyone quickly went to see Roshi, and the others "It's a shame Choazu lost." Roshi said with a sigh "But the others did very well."

"Of course! What did you expect?" Bulma smiled at Naruto as he and the others walked up

"Hey guys, this is Chichi, she's the ox king's daughter." Naruto said causing Oolong's and Roshi's eyes to widen

"T-the Ox king?! Y-you mean the one from Fire Mountain?" Oolong asked terrified

"That's the one." Chichi nodded before she saw Roshi, and bowed respectfully, "Oh, you must be Master Roshi, my father speaks very highly of you."

"You don't say." Roshi said rubbing the top of his hat with a chuckle

"Hey Naruto, did you know Choazu's opponent?" Bulma asked

"Yeah some guy called Mercenary Tao." Naruto shrugged

"M-mercenary Tao!" Roshi yelled in shock

"Hm mm, said he was there when I blew up the Red Ribbon Headquarters and wants revenge on me and Tienshinhan." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, and Naruto is his first opponent."

"Don't worry Yamcha, Naruto will take him no sweat!" Bulma cheered causing Naruto to smirk

"That's a little presumptuous." Shen former teacher of Choazu, and Tien said

"What're you doing here you old crane?" Roshi asked with a glare

"I'm here to watch my brother kill that 3 eyed traitor, and your student."

Naruto blinked "Were have I seen this guy before?" he thought as the old men argued "Aw now I remember it was that time Popo used the time room to send me to the past. He tried to kill me because I was with Ranfan."

"My brother has had a few operations done, he is an invicible cyborg...I wish you luck." Shen said before he walked off with a laugh

"We will begin the finals in a few moments. All participants please report to the stadium."

'Cool we're up!" Krillin laughed as they all began to leave

"Good luck everyone." Bulma yelled as she and everyone waved at the retreating finalist "I can't wait to see how strong Naruto has become."

"Yamcha will be even stronger just you watch!" Paur said causing Bulma to look at her

"If you say so." Bulma said before she brought out a feather and gained a mischievous smile "Oh Launch~"

Stadium

"Ladies and Gentlemen the 23rd World's Martial Arts Championship will begin!" the announcer yelled getting cheers before he looked back to the back, "The first match will be Mercenary Tao vs Naruto! Please welcome these two new comers to the stage!"

Tao looked back to Naruto who had his hands cross over his chest "No need to be afriad! I won't kill you during the fight. I'll destroy you and Tien after my victory of the tournament."

"Whatever you say pal." Naruto smirked

"Match one, begin!"

Tao smirked and immediately rushed Naruto before he jumped and tried a spinning roundhouse but Naruto slapped his leg away sending Tao flying back and landing on his head

"That was pathetic." Naruto sighed as Tao got up while Naruto put his hands in his pockets "Hey old man, why don't you forfeit, there's someone I'm looking forward to fighting and you aren't him."

"Why you..." Toa growled before he shot forward and went for a palm thrust aimed at Naruto's face that was easily dodged followed by a kick, and a elbow that was dodged again

Tao tried the same combination 4 times at high speeds while everyone watched on

"There moving so fast, I can't tell what's going on." Bulma said as Roshi sweated slightly

"Naruto's speed is incredible." Roshi thought

Tien, Yamcha, Chichi, and Krillin watched the fight "That's fast." Yamcha said getting a nod from Tien

"I'll say. Naruto is incredible he's dodging every move Tao makes" Krillin said

"Without breaking a sweat." Tien finished before he smirked, "So this is Naruto huh."

"Naruto will win." Chichi said with a assured nod

"Die!" Tao yelled going for a punch to Naruto's chest but a knee to his chest sent him flying back and he luckily managed to recover before he could be sent out of bounds, and shot back at Naruto who sighed in annoyance and caught Tao's hand when he tried to poke him in the eyes but his eyes widened when the metal hand came undone and a knife was now being brandished and he leaned back from the stab at him eyes and backhanded Tao away

"Really, bringing a weapon?" Naruto asked

"Tao has a weapon, and is therefore disqualified! Winner by default is Naruto!" the announcer yelled

"Tao your disqualified!" Tien yelled

"Shut up! After I kill Naruto, I'm coming for you!" Tao yelled before he blurred away and Naruto's eyes widened before he turned to Bulma

"!?" Bulma yelled when Tao appeared with his blade at her throat

"You so much as move I'll slice her throat!" Tao yelled

"Bastard." Naruto growled

"Bulma!" Yamcha, and Krillin yelled in concern

"Taking hostages will not make me renounce my decision!" the announcer said

"Shut up! I don't care about your match!" Tao yelled before he looked at Naruto "I did my research on you Naruto, this girl is your lover right?"

"W-what?!" Naruto yelled blushing

"What?!" Chichi yelled

"Lover?" Bulma asked

"Saaaayy wwwhhaatt?!" Yamcha yelled

"Stop tooling around!" Naruto yelled aiming 2 fingers at Tao before his arm with the knife exploded

"Arrgghh!" Tao yelled

"Let Bulma go. Or I'm sending you to a very warm place." Naruto smirked

"c...ca...can't be...You can't be this strong." Tao whimpered before he jumped away, "I'll be back, I will sate my thirst for vengeance!"

"Hn." Naruto said as he saw Tao leave "Well Bulma I guess some things never change. Aren't you tired of being a hostage?"

"What? That's my fault now?!" Bulma yelled

"Honestly...if you want me to protect you that bad, you may as well belong to me." Naruto said with a scoff as Bulma blinked

"Oh...is that a proposal?" Bulma asked with a slight blush before she gave him an okay sign "Hmm well, okay!"

"Huh, w...wait a minute!" Naruto yelled blushing

"Well what do you know. Contestant Naruto is getting married. This causes for a celebration. A round of applause everyone!" the announcer yelled before the crowd began cheering

"Stop clapping, I'll blast you all!" Naruto yelled still blushing as Bulma gave a peace sign smiling while Roshi, Launch, Oolong, and Paur looked at her in surprise

"H-he's getting married to her?" Chichi asked before fire lit up her eyes, "He'll need more than one bride to bring back his people!"

Yamcha was crying into a wall as Krillin tried to comfort him "I bet you feel like you just died. Join the club." the bald earthling said

After Naruto left the stage, Chichi, and Tien took his place and Chichi put up a good fight till Tien appeared behind her and with a chop to her neck knocked her unconscious

Krillin did good as well against Junior but unfortunately didn't have enough stamina to continue fighting and admitted defeat

Yamaha showed some impressive moves against Shen but lost as Shen showed that he wasn't a bumbling idiot but a master in martial arts and completely outclassed Yamcha

With Yamcha's lost the semifinals commenced with the first battle being Naruto vs Tienshinhan

Naruto cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulder with a smirk as Tien watched him "I hope you live up to all the hype surrounding you." Tien said

Naruto blinked "I don't know what that means, but if your talking about fighting I'm game." he said as he got into his fighting stance

"The first match of the semifinals, can now begin!" the announcer yelled and immediately Tien rushed Naruto

Naruto blocked Tien's jab with his forearm and was a bit surprised by the power behind the blow, before he began to dodge the barrage of punches launched by Tien before he back flipped away and jumped up into the sky followed shortly by Tien

Tien glared up at Naruto and launched a ki blast that was easily batted back at him, which he swatted to the side before he caught up with Naruto who smirked as he began to block Tien's blows

"In an astounding show of force Tien has caught up to Naruto, and the two are trading blows in midair!"

Naruto, and Tien traded blows all the way until they headed back for the stadium, "You're good." Naruto smirked as he kicked away from Tien and flipped away as he landed on his feet and the same time Tien did and the two shot back at each other moving so fast it was like the disappeared much to the shock of the spectators

"In a shocking twist, both fighters have disappeared, but the sounds of their battle can still be heard!"

After a moment the two reappeared in the center of the ring locked in a battle of strength, before Naruto leaned back with Tien's hand still in his grip and kicked him up into the sky, but Tien vanished again and appeared back in the ring heading for Naruto who flipped over him, and punched him in the back sending Tien to the ground but Tien used his hands to spring back up to his feet

The two continued to speed around the ring, throwing punches before finally coming to a stop with Tien panting slightly while Naruto was smirking, seeing that Tien was the strongest earthling he has fought so far, he was very excited

"Impressive, but I can tell your still holding back." Tien said

"I'm not the only one. Krillin tells me you have a strong arsenal of moves, I'm hoping to see some of them."

"Then let me do you the honor of showing you a new one." Tien said before he began to focus as Naruto blinked before after a moment he was surrounded by three new Tien's

"Clones huh." Naruto said with a smirk, he had created something like this but his was more of a training method and not really meant for battle since they dispersed to quickly and easily

"This is my ultimate technique. Quaduplacation."

"Well come on, let's test it out." Naruto said with an excited smirk before he shot forward surprising Tien a bit before the four Tien all charged

Naruto ducked under a hook of Tien1, and came up to elbow him in the face till his elbow was caught and he was kicked in the back sending him into the other 2 Tien, Tien3 tried to kick Naruto in the gut, but the Saiyan flipped over the attack, and Tien4 capitalized buy a hammer fist to Naruto's midsection sending him into the ground

"I see." Naruto said from the corner causing the Tien's to turn toward him in shock "So you can make physical clones as well."

Everyone looked to the Naruto in the middle just as it burst into smoke, "My clones are made of my Spiritual and Physical energy, but they are more for training, and information gathering purposes. Since they dispel to quickly."

"Information gathering?" Tien asked

"That's right. Through that little skirmish my clone figured out the weakness of that your clones." Naruto smirked

"What weakness?" Tien asked with a small glare

Naruto smirked and got into his fighting stance "Come let me show you." he said

The Tiens narrowed their individual 3 eyes and 2 immediately rushed Naruto, while another 2 vanished in a burst of speed

Naruto's eyes zipped to and from each corner of the stadium, before he ducked under Tien1 and elbowed him in the sternum causing him to yell, before Naruto spun around Tien2 and with a 180° turn he kicked Tien2's feet from under him, and while Tien2 was falling came back with a backfist that drove Tien2's head into the ring, before in a highspeed 1080° spin back to his feet in a horse style position Naruto gave a grunt as he threw his hands forward launching to ki orbs forwards as Tien3, and Tien4 appeared both looking to strike him. Tien3, and Tien4 yelled in surprise when the ki orbs expanded and shot then back outside of the ring.

Naruto smirked as he stood up, watching as Tien1, and Tien2 vanished along with Tien4 showing the original Tien sitting outside the ring looking at Naruto in shock

"Gohan are you watching, this boy continues to amaze me." Roshi thought watching Naruto in awe at how easily he took out Tien last year's tournament winner, who had split himself into 4 parts easily

Naruto walked forward and knelt down at the edge of the ring "When you split yourself like that, your splitting your speed, strength, and stamina in half. Not a move you should use unless your planning on ending the match quickly."

"Remarkable." Tien said standing up smirking "I won't pretend like I'm not upset, but once I get a handle on my Four Forms Technique, I'll be back."

Naruto smirked, "I look forward to it. I've never had much fun fighting a human before. I'm sure it would've been better if we didn't have to worry about rules." he said,

As the people cheered Naruto walked into the back to Shen, and had Chichi give them some privacy "What're you doing here old man?" he asked immediately when ChiChi was out of earshot

"I don't know what you mean." Shen said

"Don't play me for a fool Kami." Naruto glared

"I'm here to kill Piccolo."

"Why?' Naruto asked

"Because you can't." Kami said causing a vein to throb on Naruto's forehead

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Not that you can't, but you won't." Kami said quickly to appease Naruto's anger, "You won't kill Piccolo, because you'll inadvertently kill me as well."

"I gave my word to Popo that I will find another way. Your Earth's guardian. Go home and do your job by watching over the Earth. I'll handle Piccolo."

"Naruto."

'I said go!" Naruto growled glaring at Kami who remained standing "Kami go home, or I'll blast you to a million pieces."

Naruto looked at Kami with his palm aimed at him hoping the Namekian didn't call him on his bluff "Do what you need to do." Kami sighed after a moment before he turned around and left causing Naruto to sigh

"Stupid Namekian, why does he always have to be so difficult." Naruto scoffed crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance

With Naruto getting Kami to leave the stadium, Piccolo was announced victorious by default and moved to the finals with Naruto much to his enjoyment

Naruto and Piccolo stood across from each other "Are you ready?" Piccolo asked glaring at Naruto, "For the past 6 years, I've waited on this day to kill you for what you did to my father."

"Bring it on." Naruto smirked

"The final match between Naruto and Junior can now...Begin!"

Immediately the two rushed each other, Naruto dodged everything Piccolo had to offer, before he punched him in the gut, followed by a knee to the face, sending him on his toes before Naruto grabbed Piccolo's face, and slammed it into the ring, before tossing him toward the spectators but Piccolo regained his composure with his flying technique and flew up

With a growl Piccolo looked down to the ring but his eyes widened when he didn't see Naruto, "Up here!" Naruto yelled over Piccolo who looked up with wide eyes as Naruto held a swirling energy ball in his hands "Rasengan!"

Piccolo yelled in pain as the Rasengan was slamming into his gut as he was sent spiraling to the ring with a slam "W-what was that?" Roshi asked

"Y-you bastard!" Piccolo yelled enraged before he shot toward Naruto and the two began to trade blows in midair, disappearing in blurs of speed as they did so, before Naruto using the after image technique appeared behind Piccolo, and kicked him in the gut causing blood to fly as his eyes lost focus, with his foot still in Piccolo's gut Naruto spun taking Piccolo with him so that he was upside down till he grabbed Piccolo's arm and held him before in a full nelson as the two rocketed toward the ground spinning at high speeds till Naruto released Piccolo causing him to crash headfirst into the ring causing a explosion

"Weak." Naruto thought with a frown, "but still better than most. He'd completely wreck me if I was fighting at the level I was with Tien."

Piccolo crawled out of the crater and looked up to Naruto who was standing over him with a frown "You need more training."

"What?" Piccolo glared

"All that hatred your feeling isn't even yours." Naruto sighed,

Piccolo tried everything in his arsenal to kill Naruto even resorting to enlarging his form but he lost an arm for his troubles and was forced to shrink as Naruto only had a few scratches on him

"So what will it be Piccolo? Die, or lice to fight another day?"

"W-what?"

"Like I said that anger isn't even your own. I wouldn't feel good about myself if I killed some guy who couldn't think for himself. Get out of here, and get stronger." Naruto said

"To think he's this strong. No wonder my father didn't stand a chance." Piccolo thought before he scoffed and flew off "Enjoy your life Naruto, cause I'll be back to take it from you!"

"Can't wait." Naruto smirked

"Contestant Junior has left the ring, making Naruto the winner. Naruto is the new champion of the World's Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer yelled before Chichi, and Bulma cheering loudly rushed Naruto who's eyes widened as they jumped him

2 Months Later

It's been 2 months since Naruto won the tournament, and immediately after he began to take Bulma, and Chichi on dates till eventually they got married

Currently the three were in their new room, where the two practically pounced on the Saiyan. Chichi's lips found Naruto's mouth in a hungry kiss as the Saiyan tore her panties pants from her lower half. Chichi wasted no time in guiding the Saiyan's dick to her wet opening. While Chichi was a virgin she did not have a hymen given how much time she spent on a training in Martial arts. The Ox Princess slid her tight walls around Naruto's dick with one fast move of her hips.

"Ugh…you're so big, Naruto," Chichi gasped as he started moving his hips slowly up and down off the bed, working his dick up inside of Chichi's womanhood, gaining a moan from the 19 year old as she felt a shaft moving in and out of her vagina for the first time

Chichi began rotating and rocking back and forth as she rode Naruto's cock. A look of delight spread over Chichi's features as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations of having her inner pussy walls stretched and massaged by an alien prince's cock. Chichi's hands explored Naruto's abs as she ground her pussy on his tool.

Bulma was watching her husband's cock disappear into her sister wife's body, not quite able to believe the Ox Princess could take that long rod all the way, but she was determined to do better than she did

"Come here Bulma." Naruto called Bulma as he reached over and grasped her by the thighs, lifting her easily with his strength and repositioning her over his head.

"Ohhh….Naruto," Bulma cried as she felt his mouth attach to her wet maidenhood, "Oh…your tongue...it's inside of me! Chichi his tongue is licking me," the heiress told the princess

"His dick is inside of me Bulma and it's hot and hard! Yes, yes…fuck me Naruto," Chichi urged as she moved her wide hips faster, rocking back and forth on the Saiyain's cock.

Naruto hummed as Bulma's juices fell into his mouth as he explored her with his tongue, and began to flick his tongue across the blunette's clit rapidly and then repeat the whole exercise again. Chichi's pussy was gripping Naruto's dick tightly as she bounced on him, her inner muscles massaged the throbbing organ as they tried to keep the shaft inside of her body. Naruto's hands ran over Chichi's hips and found her much fuller butt, kneading the tender flesh as it came down over and over on his thighs.

A surge of lust ran through the two humans as the aura Naruto put out flared. Both females could feel the Saiyan's power and his desires as they mated with him causing their perception to expand. Chichi's lips captured Bulma's mouth in an sloppy kiss. The Saiyan Prince's mind was exploring the situation and he could feel everything. When the kiss between the females broke Bulma bent her head down and sucked one of the younger beauty's dark nipples into her mouth. Naruto thrust upwards harder and faster, pumping his shaft in and out of Chichi's tight folds. Bulma ground her mound down against the Saiyan's mouth while her hands played with Chichi's breasts. The Ox Princess returned the favor. Moans, grunts, whimpers, gasps, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

The two humans were suddenly disoriented as they found themselves reoriented into a new position thanks to Naruto's speed. Bulma was now lying flat on her back staring wantonly up at the still connected Naruto and Chichi while the Ox Princess was on her hands and knees being shafted from behind. This new position allowed Naruto to angle his thrusts so that his dick stimulated the most sensitive parts of Chichi. The brunette could feel an orgasm building in her belly and could tell it was going to be phenomenal, before her head was placed into Bulma's snatch which was right in front of her face, and without hesitating the moaning Chichi placed her mouth on Bulma's pussy.

"Chichi…oh Kami, Chichi," Bulma moaned. "Lick me honey…oh that feels so damn good," Bulma purred, bringing her hands down to slide through the younger woman's black hair

Naruto meanwhile was busy pumping away at the Ox Princess' tunnel. Through his connection with her mind the Saiyan knew exactly where Chichi liked being stimulated. Naruto gripped his mate's hips and sawed his hips back and forth with speed only he could achieve as his tail twitched wildly behind him.

Naruto's aura flared as his hair flashed yellow, and his eyes green repeatedly as he yelled his satisfaction, while driving his cock hard into Chichi's vagina and forcing his manhood to pummel her insides. Chichi's orgasm, which had been building for some time, was brought over the top by Naruto hitting her cervix and breaching her womb, causing her to moan loudly, which triggered Bulma's own orgasm causing her to clamp her thighs around Chichi's head.

Naruto ran his hands over the sweat slickened smooth skin of Chichi's back and sides as he stayed inside of her, still hard as the girl fainted and he pulled out before he moved over to Bulma as she dive for him, knocking him on his back, and slamming herself onto his cock and screaming when her hymen broke and twitched while Naruto held her and kissed her passionately.

When Bulma felt the pain subside, she began to rock her wide hips on Naruto as he kneaded the flesh of her ass cheeks, and the two began to go slow unlike with Chichi, till Bulma achieved her first orgasm by Naruto's cock, and the temple turned up till cracks were forming in the walls and the bed was broken in half

 **Finished**

 **Next Chapter begins Dragon Ball Z**


	5. Chapter 5

Five years have passed since Naruto thwarted the evil King Piccolo's plans for global conquest. Thanks to his heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world, and a new day of hope has dawned. For in the years since Piccolo's defeat, it has been a time of rebuilding, healing, prosperity, and peace for the citizens of Earth...but unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to humankind is hurdling through the solar system. And as the mysterious invader makes it's final approach to Earth, one thing is certain... The peaceful era the human race has enjoyed for the last five years is about to come crashing to an end...

Farm

A farmer was raking beside a flock of pink flamingos "This job's bigger than I thought." the overweight farmer said to himself before he heard something, "What is that?"

Looking up the farmer saw a space pod falling out of the sky, and yelled in fear as it slammed slammed into the ground with an large crater forming around it, knocking the farmer to the ground

The farmer groaned as his chickens ran away "My gosh, ah yeah, it is, I better go... check it out. Aaaaaaah... Goodness, why me?" the farmer drove his truck to the landing sight where he saw the pod, and he stopped "I better burn my pea shooter. Ugh... aaah... I don't like this. That's no meteor, it's made of steel. What in the world? I'll be darn!"

The farmer with his shotgun in hand watched in fear as Raditz rose put of the pod, and cocked his gun as Raditz stared at him "So, the creatures on this planet are still alive." Raditz grunted

"You're on my property." the famed stuttered

"Is that so?" asked Raditz as he checked his scouter "Hmm...your power level is puny. Ha. Level 5."

The farmer shouted as Raditz began to advance "Don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!" Raditz didn't slow his gait and the farmer fired his gun, but Raditz easily caught the bullet "Huh?"

"Hmmm..." Raditz said examining the bullet, before he flicked the bullet right at the farmer, sending him hurling backward and killing him "Heh. What a fragile breed of people. (scouter beeping) I'm picking up a higher power level from over there It must be him!" Raditz said before he flew off

Earlier, Capsule Corp

27 year old Bulma whose body had groan more toned, with her breast now a 34DD-Cup, and a large ass for Naruto's grabbing pleasure, with her hair tied cut in a bob, the first wife of Naruto walked in her house toward the kitchen where she found 24 year old Chichi looking through a cookbook "Hey Chichi do you know where Naruto and the boys are?"

Chichi who had kept up in her martial arts training body was also toned, with a 42D-Cup, and an ass that was larger than Bulma's, looked up from her practicing and thought about it "If I recall they were in the training room Naruto and your father built. Are you all going to Master Roshi's?"

"Yeah, we need to hurry or we're going to be late." Bulma said waving to Chichi "See you when we get back."

"Bye!" Chichi said going back to cooking

Bulma walked down the hall quickly but paused when she saw a kanji on the bedroom door and sighed before she placed her hand on it and with a small blue glow around her hand the door slid open, and she found her husband of 5 years standing with his back to her naked while her mother, and sister equally nude on their knees were covered in his sperm

Normally this would anger a wife, but Bulma and Chichi had gave up normal when they fell for Naruto, and tied the knot with him. Panchy, and Tights were regular lovers of Naruto since Bulma, and Chichi had difficult times tire him out on their own.

"Naruto, we're leaving, hurry up!" Bulma said sternly as Naruto sighed

"Fine, fine." Naruto said before in a white flash, a orange shirt, and black pants, and boots appeared on his body and his tail wrapped around his waist

Bulma grabbed his hand and pulled him away while he waved to Panchy, and Tights who smiled and waved back before they began to clean themselves

"Calm down Bulma." Naruto said

"What if the kids walked in on you?"

"That's why I used a seal so they couldn't get in. You, Launch and Chichi are the only ones who can use Chakra, and the kids think seals are boring. Besides I have a clone with them now." Naruto said

"Hn." Bulma huffed before they came upon the training opened the door to see Naruto's clone, blocking punches and kicks from 2 boys

The first boy was Bulma's son and a cabon copy of Naruto's elder brother who was named after the Saiyan's father Vegeta.

The other was Chichi's son Goku, his name would've been Kakarot like Naruto wanted to name him, but Chichi thought it sounded weird but it was settled to be a middle name

Goku, and Vegeta were like their father and they're love of fighting to get stronger. In the beginning Chichi didn't like that, wanting the boys to be scholars and while Naruto was fine with them hitting the books sometimes, she almost went overboard by telling Naruto that they would no longer train to be a brutish fighter, the argument they had almost put an end to their marriage till Chichi conceded when Bulma showed her the recorded message Naruto had of his mother, and her wish for him.

"Impressive boys." Naruto said causing the boys to pause and smile at him while the clone dispersed

"Are you boys ready to meet mommy, and daddy's friends?" Bulma asked getting a grin from Goku, while Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest looking away

"Do I have to go? I want to stay home and get stronger not meet some old perverted turtle and his bald midget."

Naruto snickered and looked away when Bulma glared at him, "Vegeta, what did I tell you about looking at your father's information disk by yourself again?"

"Not to." Vegeta said with a small blush as Goku snickered at him

Vegeta's dream was to be a perfect Saiyan warrior like one of the disk explained and he had a lot of pride, so much that he and Goku had made a wish that affected not just them but their mothers as well from the eternal dragon and both were given a whipping by Bulma and Chichi for it

"Good, now go take a bath all of you." Bulma ordered

"Yes mom/mama." the boys said walking to the bathroom

Present, East City

Raditz flew over the city and saw the people, with the boy and his father laughing, and other people having fun and going on about their lives causing him to glare, "Ah, miserable little vermin!" he said to himself before he flew away

Mountains

Piccolo stood on a cliff alone, before his eyes widened and he looked up into the sky as he sensed Raditz on the approach, "Uh? Huh? Huh? What is that? I've never felt so much power! Uh...huh...? It can't be Naruto, it's too horrible. Huh! Who is that!?"

Raditz landed in front of Piccolo and smirked, "Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying ta find my Prince. I thought you were him."

"Well you thought wrong, I'm nobodies Prince. Now turn around and get outta here before I get angry." Piccolo glared causing Raditz to chuckle

"Someone's having a bad day..." Raditz said

"Believe me, you have no idea. Now get lost!" Piccolo growled

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Raditz laughed before he checked his scouter "Power level three hundred and twenty two. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me...with such an insufficient power."

"Now, listen to me. You came here. I have no intention of starting a fight." Piccolo glared as over the years he's looked and discovered he had really no reason to hate anyone, all his hate came from some man he's never even met,

"I do." Raditz smirked causing Piccolo to growl

"Alright, if that's the way he wants it!" Piccolo said before he shot blast at Raditz completely overtaking him "Ha ha. Huh?" Piccolo's eyes widened as the smoke cleared to show Raditz unscathed by his attack

"Impressive. You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair." Raditz laughed as he uncrossed his arms, "But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorites. I call it a double sunday. Now, see if you can follow this one."

Raditz was about to ready his attack, when his scouter indicated another power level, "Uh? Well, I guess it's your lucky day green man." Raditz flew off, and began to talk to himself, "There it is. Just on the edge of my scouter's range. And it's big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. It's the Prince. This time I'm sure."

Piccolo was panting as he fell to his knees, "I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem."

"Naruto will handle him, it's others I'm more worried about." Kami said appearing behind Piccolo who looked at him, "It's about time you and I had a little chat."

Kame House

Roshi, and Krillin were sharing a beer when Naruto, Bulma, and their kids arrived "Hello!" she called walking up to the open door "Hey you guys!"

"Hey! Naruto! Bulma!" Roshi, and Krillin greeted

"It's been a long time!"

"Hm, those children?" Roshi said looking at Goku who was looking at Turtle, while Vegeta was standing a bit away also looking over Turtle but making it seem like he was uninterested "Could it be you guys had kids?"

"Vegeta is my son, while Goku is Chichi's but we're all one big happy family." Bulma smiled

Krillin with a smile walked over to the kids who looked up at him, "Hello I'm Krillin, I used to train with your dad."

"I'm Goku, G.O.K.U. I'm 4!" Goku said holding up 4 fingers

"Hn, Vegeta. I'm 4." Vegeta said trying to appear cool

"Wow, you raised them well." Roshi said to Bulma as Naruto scoffed

"Of course Chichi, and I did. This one is a fighting addict." Bulma said looking to Naruto who looked away with his arms crossed before Killin appeared

"So that makes you a dad huh?"

"Well, yeah. If you get off this island away from the pervy sage over here you can find a girl for yourself." Naruto said thumbing over at Roshi who was talking to Goku and Vegeta both wanting to know how strong the old man was

"Yeah, I guess so. What about they're tails?" Krillin asked wanting to get on a different subject

"They still have them, their wrapped around there waists." Naruto said causing Krillin to look and nod when he saw them

"So why did you name him Goku?" Roshi asked Naruto

"Grandpa said that, it would've been my name or the name of his son. So I thought why not, since Chichi said Kakarot sounded to bizarre." Naruto shrugged getting a nod from Roshi before Bulma held up a box

"Here are those truffles you wanted." Bulma said smiling

"Oh! Your going to spoil this old man. I'm so happy I could just sq-" Naruto appeared beside Roshi with a glare, "Kidding!" Roshi yelled laughing as he looked away

"!" Naruto's glare got more vicious as he looked toward the sea

"It was a joke, no need to get serious all of a sudden!" Roshi yelled panicking

Naruto ignored Roshi and walked outside as the boys looked around "There is a high power level on its way." he said

"Boys go inside now." Naruto said looking toward the power level

"Dad?' Goku asked

"Now!" Naruto said sternly causing the boys to nod before they ran into the house and Bulma quickly closed the door as everyone went to a window to see what was going on

"Piccolo? Though he's no match for me, that's some serious training you've done." Naruto thought before his eyes widened when he saw Raditz who landed on the beach

"Whose that?" Goku asked,

"How am I supposed to know you dolt?!" Vegeta hissed at his brother,

"I wasn't talking to you stupid, I was talking to mamma." Goku hissed back

"Both of you shh.." Bulma hushed

"That armor, and the tail. No doubt about it, this is a Saiyan. So does that mean my people are still alive?" Naruto thought hope brewing in his chest

"You have been found at last. The last son of King Vegeta." Raditz said smirking "

"The name is Naruto pal." Naruto said

"Naruto? Hm, there was no name in the records maybe King Vegeta sent you off so fast he forgot to place it, no matter. Prince Naruto, why haven't you completed your mission to wipe out all life on this planet?" Raditz asked

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"You are the Prince of a warrior race, the strongest race in the universe, yet you've failed to accomplish this simple task."

"Where are my parents?" Naruto asked as he'd rather speak to them, since this Saiyan was saying something completely different then what he was told

"Sorry to inform you of this but years ago our planet was destroyed by a comet slamming into it." Raditz said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes and clench his fist tightly, "Including you, there are only 4 confirmed survivors."

"I see, and do you by chance still work for Frieza?' Naruto asked in a cold tone

"Yes, I've come to recruit you to help me and the others wipe out a plane-, wait a moment how did you know about Frei-"

Naruto sped forward and delivered an uppercut to Raditz sending him flying up into the sky, before he appeared over him and stomped on his back sending the Saiyan into the ocean

Everyone ran out of the house as Naruto floated glaring at the ocean, "You work for the man who wiped out our people. Die!"

Raditz groaned as he held his back and glared up at Naruto through the water, and sent a ki blast

Naruto saw the blast burst from the water, and slapped it away, before his eyes shot to the right where Radio was swimming away, "No you don't!" Naruto growled before he sent 3 ki blast himself

Raditz eyes widened before he began to swim faster a the ki blast struck the ground right behind him, "What?! How can he know where I am if he can't see me?!" he thought before a blast hit him in the back

Raditz was forced out of the water by the blast and Naruto appeared and kicked him in the throat sending him to an island nearby where his body slammed through 3 mountains and carved a trench in the ground

Naruto landed on the ground and looked to see it was the island he, and Krillin trained on as kids, focusing on Raditz, Naruto glared, "Earlier I had thought you were Piccolo, who I can't kill because his life is tethered to the Dragon balls, and who knows what damaged you caused when you got here, now I have to make a wish with them to reverse any potential damage you caused."

"You have wish orbs?" Raditz asked

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged

"Ha! Haha! You are indeed an elite fighter. As expected your not even in top form and yet...Listen Naruto. Everything that has happened here has been transmitted to my partners. It's those 2 that will be coming after you now. Kuku...hihihi."

"Heh, I relish the challenge." Naruto said before he fired a ki blast through Raditz torso killing him

Remote sector of space

Nappa, who has lost his hair sat in a destroyed city on an unknown planet, "Useless as always Raditz, couldn't eve last long to assess the prince's power level." Nappa scoffed before he noticed the scouter still on, "Oh, is this thing still on? To think the Saiyan Prince would be such a sap, eh Naruto?"

Earth

Naruto looked down at the voice coming through the scouter, "Co-existing with the natives on some backwater planet. Your elder brother would be so ashamed."

"Are you one of his partners?" Naruto asked as Bulma, the kids, Krillin, and Roshi arrived

"Indeed I am. We'll make contact with your planet in no less than one year, wait for us, I can't wait to kill you. Ha!" Nappa said

"Ha! I'll send you both to an early grave!" Naruto smirked

"Listen, Naruto." a feminine voice said this time

Unknown planet, Woods

Caulifla sat beside Nappa with a straw in her mouth, "I'll show you the elite...how a battle is really fought." she said smirking

Earth

Naruto frowned, "Your different then the oaf from earlier. I can hear it in your voice. I can't wait till you get here." he smirked

"Speak soon." Caulifla said before she hung up

Unknown Planet

Nappa smirked as he looked at Caulifla, "Look at 'Ms. Low-class warrior' speaking on equal terms with an elite." Nappa laughed before in a blur Caulifla's backfist found his nose sending him flying back into a already destroyed bulging

Caulifla stood up as Nappa climbed out of the wreckage, "Remember who it is your talking to Nappa." she said

"A-apologies." Nappa said wiping his nose, "With ever brush with death Caulifla has had her power has skyrocketed. And I keep forgetting her family may be low class trash but she isn't. She's a fearsome warrior, I let my arrogance get in the way of hopefully repopulating our people with her." he thought watching her hips sway seductively without even trying

"Let's go." Caulifla said walking away

"Weren't we scheduled to meet with Lord Frieza? Is it okay for us to just leave?" Nappa asked

"There's nobody left here." Caulifla said walking toward her ship

Earth, Kame House

Naruto stood with the others on the beach, after he reduced Raditz body to ash, "That's the story." Naruto said

"So will the two Saiyans coming here be a problem?" Bulma asked

"The woman may, she seems different then everyone else I've fought, I'll have to kick my training up higher." Naruto said

"And I can help." Kami said appearing in a flash,

"Kami?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Piccolo has agreed to fight alongside you."

"What?" Naruto asked

"He had a run in with Raditz earlier, and I had a little talk with him. He's agreed to give up his revenge on you." Kami said with a smile

"Shame, I was looking forward to a rematch." Naruto sighed

"I have talked with King Yenma who owes me a favor and he has agreed to help you in your next faze of training." Kami said before he tapped his cane and Naruto vanished, "I probably should've given him a warning, Kai nows how angry he'll be."

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled glaring at Kami, "Where did you send my dad?!' Vegeta demanded

"I sent him to meet his new teacher. Speaking of which, I sense great power within you boys. Ms. Bulma, would it be alright if you brought them to the lookout for training, they're help will be needed."

"Uh,"

"The fate of the world is at stake." Kami reminded

'Awesome!" Goku yelled turning to Bulma, with Vegeta, "Can we go mamma, huh?!"

Bulma sighed "I'll think about it." she said causing the kids to cheer, "When will Naruto be back?"

"When the Saiyan's get here." Kami said

"Will he be alright?" Roshi asked

"Of course he will be!" Vegeta said, causing everyone to look at him, "Our dad's the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"Yeah!" Goku said causing the adults to smile and nod

Other World

Naruto blinked as he looked around at his new surroundings "So you must be the Saiyan, Kami talked about."

Turning around Naruto looked up to see a giant sitting behind a desk looking at him "I guess so?" Naruto asked uncertain of what was going on

"I am King Yenma, and Kami has brought it to my attention that the Earth is in peril, and you a living person may be it's only hope. Therefore my only hope to not be swamped in paperwork." King Yenma said as Naruto blinked "Follow these attendants they will take you to Snake Way so you can begin your journey to King Kai's planet."

"Hold up, are you the ruler of this place?" Naruto asked

"Something like that."

"Then can I make a request since I'm your only hope of not being swamped in paperwork?" Naruto asked

"Depends, what is your request?"

"I wish to be trained by the 3 strongest Saiyan's you can get, after I finish King Kai's training." Naruto said

"That is doable, I'll have to pull a few strings but make no mistake, you are only permitted to be here for 1 year, should you make it back to the checkout station with time to spare then I will grant you the extra teachers." King Yenma said causing Naruto to grin

"Thanks." Naruto waved following the attendants to the beginning of snake way, and without hesitation he took off on foot a trail of fire following him

"W-we didn't even have time to tell him what would happen if he fell off." an attendant said to his partner who shrugged

 **Finished**


	6. Chapter 6

In a blur of speed, Naruto jumped and ran his way down Snake Way, he honestly couldn't say how long it's been since he's been traveling, and he was feeling kinda hungry.

Mez the Ogre walked along Snake way toward the check in station pulling a large cart of Ensenji, fruit capable of putting the eater back in their top form along with their stamina. The Fruits also allowed the user to go without food and water for 3 months.

Naruto blinked when he saw the ogre, and licked his lips when he saw the fruit cart behind him, and when he ran beside the cart Naruto swiped about 30 of them, and ate one hole.

Chewing down to the core, before he spat it out into the yellow clouds; Naruto's eyes widened when he felt himself get energized, "Incredible, I didn't know other world had a variation of the senzu beans. I need to take some home with me, and get the ingredients." Naruto tossed the fruit up and pulled a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it before he pushed Chakra into the seal and caught each fruit on the seal causing them to immediately explode into smoke

"Okay, enough games." Naruto said as he placed the scroll into the seal on his forearm, and focused

Naruto's clothes glowed blue before the weight that were placed on them suddenly vanished causing him to breath a sigh of relief as he began to stretch "That's better."

Finishing his stretches, Naruto suddenly shot off and sped through the path, not stopping for the castle he continued on till he reached the tail of the snake and smiled as he looked up at the small green planet

"Made it." Naruto said before he flew up to the planet and began to look around seeing a house and red car in the driveway

Landing the Saiyan continued to look around and saw a blue man in a hammock asleep, walking forward Naruto looked over the being with his long antennas along with his jacket and blue skin

"Hey, old man." Naruto said poking the guys cheek

"Guah!" King Kai yelled shooting up and falling out of the hammock causing Naruto to laugh "Stop laughing! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Naruto, I'm looking for some Martial Arts teacher that calls himself King Kai. You must be him." Naruto said as King Kai looked at him in shock

"Y-your Naruto?" King Kai asked getting a nod, "But Yenma said you just left the check in station 3 hours ago."

"3 Hours huh? Felt longer, must've been because of the scenery." Naruto said smiling, "I was told you can start me on the path to getting stronger for the other Saiyan's looking to invade my home."

Naruto has cleared Snake Way in record time, and has met with King Kai, he begins his training under the Kai while back on Earth, his friends, and family also began to prepare for the incoming invasion

Earth, Capsule Corp

Chichi, and Panchy stood outside of the building smiling as they waited for Bulma to land the plane. Once the plane landed Goku immediately burst from the plane and hugged Chichi, with a wide grin he looked up at his mom

"Mom you won't believe it! Vegeta and I will be training with Kami like Dad did for the Saiyan invasion in a year!" Goku said excited as Chichi and Panchy raised an eyebrow

"Invasion?" Panchy asked, before she and Bulma looked up to Bulma who walked over with Vegeta who hugged his grandmother

"Where's Naruto?" Chichi asked

"Other World."

"Why would he be there?" Chichi asked

"That's a long story, come on." Bulma said heading inside as she carried the scouter Raditz wore, "Goku, Vegeta why don't you two give us some time to talk."

Vegeta, and Goku looked at Bulma and nodded before they ran off,

Bulma sighed and sat down at the table, across from Chichi, and Panchy before she began to explain what happened "So the Saiyan's are coming to kill Naruto and take over the planet?" Chichi asked

"Yeah. Naruto thinks the female will be the only true challenge, but with him being gone for a year we are going to need fighters here in case the Saiyan's come earlier then expected." Bulma said causing Chichi to frown

"But Goku, and Vegeta are to young to fight."

"They are Naruto's sons Chichi. Besides Naruto was already on his own at their age, and looked how he turned out." Bulma said causing Chichi to sigh

"I don't like this." Chichi said

"Neither do I, but if Vegeta, and Goku don't help fight the Saiyans we all could die." Bulma replied as she began to work on the scouter

"...When will you take them to Kami's place?"

"Tonight." Bulma said before her father walked in ,

"Are you talking about the boys?" Dr. Briefs asked

"Yeah, what did they do now?" Bulma asked

"They left a few minutes ago, said they were going to go do survival training like Naruto had to do when he was young." Dr. Briefs said causing their eyes to widen

"WHAT?!" Bulma, and Chichi yelled

With Vegeta, and Goku

Goku and Vegeta flew through the air with smiles on their faces, Goku wore Naruto's old Turtle School gi, and Vegeta wore Naruto's old blue gi that he had met Bulma in,

"You think we should have told our moms that we were leaving instead of grandpa?" Goku asked

"Naw, they would've tried to stop us anyway."

"You know we are going to get in trouble for sneaking off again." Goku whined

"If you don't want to get in trouble then go back."

"What so you can get stronger then me, no way!" Goku yelled

Vegeta smirked, "Dad already taught us everything he learned from the old green man, so whatever he had to teach us would've been stupid. I say we train on our own, and make our own techniques like dad did."

"Yeah, he'll be so proud!" Goku said looking around, and spotted four large islands, "I call the one on the right." he said pointing to an large deserted island

"Then I'll take that one." Vegeta said smirking as he pointed to the one on the far left "We will train for a year and no peeking!"

"I won't. See ya, Vegeta!" Goku smiled waving as he went to his training ground while Vegeta gave him the peace sign and went to his own

When Vegeta arrived he immediately opened the capsule house and entered heading for a table where he took out a notebook that held ideas he had for techniques he came up with while looking over the history of the Saiyan's, while when Goku landed did the same and immediately headed for the kitchen for some food, and after eating began to read one of his dad's Chakra handbook, and focused on what he called Eight Gates Formation

Other World

6 Months Later

It's been 6 months since Naruto found King Kai's planet and he began to train under the Kai. Whose training normally consisted of catching his pet monkey Bubbles and catching the bug Gregory. All under the 10× Earth Gravity, but since Naruto was already undergoing 50× Earth Gravity it was a breeze, and he was the Kaoken technique, and while he got the technique down, it wasn't really for him. The Spirit Bomb was next and Naruto decided that it was a last resort technique. In all honesty the only useful thing Naruto learned was the Instantaneous Movement technique, although he wasn't a master at it just yet.

Having left King Kai's earlier than he anticipated since the Kai began to tell him bad jokes, Naruto had rested at Princess Snakes castle, and spent some time with her and her handmaidens.

From the moment he had entered the castle the princess didn't want him to leave and had been all over him, and when he had made his desire to head to Yenma's station for his next teachers she had gotten more desperate and to shut her up Naruto slept with the Snake Princess and her handmaidens so that when they were all asleep he left without any fuss

Arriving at a planet with Yenma in front of him, Naruto was anticipating the Saiyan' warriors that would teach him

"Unfortunately there is only one Saiyan I was able to get clearance on. A Saiyan who saw the error of his ways and tried to save the Saiyan's but was sent to the past and was the first in centuries to achieve the milestone of a Saiyan's power."

Naruto nodded not really caring about the number of teachers just that they were of Saiyan blood, since the meeting with Raditz left a bad taste in his mouth concerning his people.

As the figure appeared Naruto was caught off guard slightly, as the man looked exactly like Goku but with scars on his face and a tan complexion.

"This is Bardock. Your trainer for the next 3 months." Yenma said before he walked off to his car and drove off on snake way back to the check in station

"So you're the last son of King Vegeta huh." Bardock said crossing his arms over his chest, as Naruto looked at him and made to speak, "I don't really care." Bardock interrupted

Naruto raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened and spittle flew from his mouth as a knee was driven into his torso causing him to fall to his knees

"For the next 3 months we will be fighting." Bardock smirked before he cocked his leg back and kicked Naruto into the air as Bardock began to fight Naruto

For 2 months Naruto fought Bardock and every time he was close to winning the man would transform into what he called Super Saiyan and thrash him severely.

Bardock said he was weak since he has never had a hard battle in his time on Earth, and his daughter who was heading to Earth had been in tons of life and death battles.

Naruto wondered how he knew that, and it seemed that Bardock was able to get his own piece of heaven when he died after he turned his life around when he went to the past. He was in peace with his wife Gine and son Kakarot, it also seemed he witness Naruto killing his eldest son Raditz who was now a permanent resident of Hell.

Earth

Evil has rained down on Earth, and the quiet of a peaceful morning in East City was shattered as 4 Saiyan space pods came crashing into the planet's surface. After an 11 month journey through space Caulifla, had arrived with Nappa, and 2 other aliens from the Frieza army who wanted to kill or bring in Naruto.

The Earth's defenders were ready to meet them, Yamcha, Tien, Choazu, and Krillin had trained fiercely under Kami and Mr. Popo. While Piccolo had trained on his own for a bit as well till he ran into Goku and for 6 months found himself helping the kid before said kid went back off on his own leaving Piccolo to focus on his own training once again.

Vegeta had pushed himself to his limits using the gravity room in his capsule house as well but never left his island unlike Goku. With the early arrival of their enemies, let's hope that the two young Saiyan's training have bore fruit.

East City

Caulifla looked around indifferently at the crowd of people gawking at her, Nappa, Kishime, Ebifurya and Misokatsun.

Kishime, was a vaguely reptilian alien with green skin, pointed ears, and dorsal fins down his back.

Ebifurya was a large pink brute with red hair tied back in a ponytail.

The most unusual looking of the aliens was Misokatsun looked like an enormous yellow ball of putty.

Nappa tired of the gawking earthlings, raised 2 fingers and immediately blew up the city the explosion and shockwave being seen and felt all around the planet, and yet Vegeta, and Goku both on their individual islands continued to sleep.

"Nice one!"

Nappa smirked at the praise from Ebifurya, but Caulifla scoffed "You idiot, what if a DragonBall was here?" she said telepathically not wanting to reveal the secondary mission on this planet to their partners who invited themselves

"My bad." Nappa thought back

"Let's go, we'll start off with finding the largest power level here. It should be Naruto." Caulifla said before she pressed the button on her scouted and began to look around

"What the...there are more than a dozen fighters here will power levels over 1000." Nappa said

"They were probably preparing for us. No matter, I can't find the Prince' power level, the highest I can find is one for 1400."

"How do you know it isn't your Prince?" Misokatsun asked,

"Because his power level was recorded at 9000 at the time of his birth." Caulifla said remembering the report she found in the computer at HQ "Let's go."

The space pirates immediately headed for Piccolo's location causing the Namekian who was standing on a deserted island to sweat nervously at the 5 large power levels heading straight for him

"They're here earlier then expected." Piccolo said with a frown before he looked to the left just as Krillin landed

"Hey!" Krillin smiled causing Piccolo to smirk

"Sure you want to be here Krillin?" Piccolo asked

"I may not be as strong as you and Naruto are, but I will die before the Earth is enslaved by those filthy space pirates." Krillin said with a serious nod

"I agree." Tienshinhan said as he arrived with Yamcha, and Choazu in tow

"We'll send those Saiyan's running." Yamcha said arrogantly as he slammed his fist into his hand

"Hey, where are Vegeta, and Goku?" Krillin asked

"I ran into Goku a few months ago on Break Wasteland, he was excited about this, but knowing that kid he probably fell asleep, or is eating." Piccolo said about his first friend

Break Wasteland

Goku's snoring was interrupted when he sneezed and opened his eyes groggily and lifted his head looking around, before after a moment he shrugged and clutched his pillow before returning to sleep

Northern Wastelands

Piccolo sweated as he looked up to the Space Pirates that hovered over the wasteland "Shut it, they're here." he said to the humans conversing behind him

Krillin and the others looked up and gulped as the aliens landed.

Caulifla seeing her target wasn't amongst the gathered warriors, scoffed "You guys have fun, I'll wait on Naruto." she said walking over and sitting down on a rock

Nappa, and the others chuckled before they decided to start things off with the Sibamen, and to the shock of them, the Z-Fighters managed to hold their own till Yamcha was killed by a self destruction attack, before Krillin killed the rest of the Saibamen with his scatter shot attack

Nappa and the others played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would go first, and with Nappa winning he wasted no time in charging up and demonstrated his sheer power over the Z Fighters, by brutally breaking Tien's arm in one clean punch. After Nappa used his Blazing Storm attack on Krillin, Chaozu disappeared, with everyone thinking he was caught in the blast. However, the mime looking midget flew on Nappa's back and self destructed, but it was in vain, as not even Nappa's Battle Armor was damaged much. Angry over his best friend's death, Tien used the last of his energy to attack Nappa with a Spirit Tri-Beam, which proves to be in vain as well since he fell to the ground and died immediately afterwards, while Nappa survived again with no serious injuries. After the demise of Chaozu and Tien, Piccolo developed a plan to destroy Nappa with a team attack but it proved ineffective

Paprika Wasteland

Vegeta had been exhausted when he had went to sleep, so when he awoke and felt the high power levels in the distance he was shocked and angry with himself for missing the arrival of the Saiyan's. Quickly getting dressed, Vegeta sealed all of his items in a capsule an flew over to Break Wasteland to his brother and ran into the house that was being used and saw his brother snoring in a bed in the gravity chamber that was still on 10x Earth gravity

"Hey Kakarot wake up! We overslept and are missing the fight!" Vegeta yelled shaking Goku awake

"Huh?"

"The Saiyan's came earlier than we thought, we need to hurry before we miss the fighting!" Vegeta said

"Wha? Oh no!" Goku yelled pushing Vegeta aside and hurrying around the room to put on his clothes, and once he sealed the house the two children shot for the battle

Other World

Unknowing of what was taking place, Naruto was in a feild trying out new techniques when he heard "Hello Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked pausing as he looked up "King Kai?"

"What have you been doing, the Earth is under attack!"

"What? I thought I had another month!" Naruto said wide eyed

"The Saiyan's have gotten there earlier then anticipated and they have 3 other aliens with them. Your friends Choazu, Yamaha and Tien have already fallen."

"Oh no." Naruto said racing to the small house he and Bardock had been living in "What about my sons?"

"They aren't on the battlefield, you need to hurry!" King Kai said

Naruto arrived to see Bardock talking with King Yenma, and Kami who saw him, "Naruto, let's go!"

"Right!" Naruto said turning to Bardock, "Thank you, old man."

"Heh, thank me by getting my daughter out from under Frieza's control." Bardock said getting a nod before Naruto and Kami vanished

Lookout

Naruto appeared with Kami, and immediately ran toward the edge, "Wish I could stay and eat your cooking Mr. Popo, but I'm needed somewhere, bye!" he yelled before he dove off the side of the lookout, and fell by Korin's place who tossed 3 of his last sensu beans

Quickly Naruto flew towards the battlefield, "I sense 4 huge sinister power levels, and another large one. I can sense Piccolo, and Krillin but not the others. So they really are gone." Naruto thought gritting his teeth, before he looked to his right, "I can sense the boys on their way to the fighting as well, but they're suppressing their power I don't know how strong they've gotten."

Naruto sped forward to quickly get to the battle

Northern Wastelands

Piccolo, and Killin were the only survivors of the Z-fighters, and were barely hanging on with Krillin unable to move, and Piccolo exhausted.

Nappa had ran through them all uncontested, making sure to not bring up the Dragon Ball's as he was ordered by Caulifla who was bored to the point that she was beginning to fall asleep

Nappa was currently tended to a burn on his back, after Piccolo shot him with a ki blast to stop him from finishing off Krillin "How dare you?!" Nappa asked enraged

"I thought it was your face." Piccolo said standing up

"W-what?!" Nappa yelled

"I don't know Nappa, it is hard to tell the difference!" Ebifurya laughed along with his teammates

"You arrogant insect, your life is mine to take whenever I see fit! The only reason I have yet to kill you is because I need you to tell me about the Dragon balls!"

Caulifla's eyes snapped opened and glared at Nappa, while Ebifurya, Misokatsun, and Kishime looked at Nappa in confusion

"What do you mean Dragon Balls?" Misokatsun asked

Nappa still enraged spoke, "The Earthlings have DragonBalls apparently when you gather all 7, you get to make a wish! Now that I think about I remember stories of the Planet Namek having wishing orbs and if so that makes you expendable!"

Caulifla narrowed her eyes, "Fool!" she thought as she noticed Ebifurya and the others look at each other and nod

"Well, after we finish up here we'll just have to go visit Namek and get ourselves a wish granted." Ebifurya smirked

"If you think you'll be leaving here alive, think again!" Piccolo shouted before his eyes widened when he sensed 3 huge power levels heading toward them "W-what am I sensing. There are 3 huge power levels heading right for us!"

"You think you can trick me! You can't sense power levels without some type of device!" Nappa yelled right before his scouter went off and he looked to the side

"W-what there are 3 people heading this way with a collective power level of 15,000!" Nappa yelled

"One of those belongs to Naruto, I'm sure of it." Piccolo smirked

Caulifla remained silent as she stood up "So not only can they control their power levels but sense others without the need of a scouter, interesting." she thought

Nappa glared at Piccolo, "You won't be alive when they get here!" he yelled before he rushed Piccolo

With Goku, and Vegeta

Goku, and Vegeta flew toward the battle when they paused and sensed a high power level behind them and looked back "Is that?" Vegeta asked

"Dad!" Goku yelled excited as Naruto arrived and the two with large smiles latched on to him in a hug laughing as he twirled in the air while flying to the battle "We missed you dad!" Goku yelled

"I've missed you too, I see you both have gotten stronger." Naruto smiled

"Uh huh, we trained under 10x earth gravity." Vegeta boasted

"Your mother's allowed that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow and blinked when he saw them looked away from him sheepish and the last time he saw them look like that was when they made a wish that they along with Bulma, and Chichi were full blooded Saiyan's

"We sorta snuck off after you left to train." Vegeta said causing Naruto to blink

"So neither of you have seen your mother's in almost a year?" Naruto asked

"No, I saw mamma when I traveled around and found some kids that needed help and she helped me." Goku said causing Vegeta to look at him In confusion

"Well I'm sure they'd love to see you both, so after the fighting I'm sure you both will have something to look forward to." Naruto said, before he focused on the battle along with his kids

"Someone's power level is dropping fast!" Goku said

"Yeah, hang on!" Naruto said causing the kids to grip him tightly as he was overtaken by a blue aura and he shot off

Northern Wastelands

Naruto arrived with the kids in the Northern Wastelands to find Piccolo standing with his arms crossed in a block as he stood in a trench whIle Nappa had his arm outstretched

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled as Piccolo looked up to see the Saiyan family looking at him

"Bout...time...you...showed..ughh" Piccolo fell face first into the dirt before Goku ran for him

"Piccolo." Goku said looking at his friend sadly

"Goku, your the only real friend I ever had, and I want to thank you." Piccolo said smiling as tears fell from his eyes, "Goodbye my friend."

Goku watched in shock as Piccolo died

"N-naruto?" Krillin asked causing Naruto to look behind him

"What happened?" Naruto asked giving Krillin a senzu bean

"T-the pink guy he froze Piccolo's legs, so he couldn't dodge Nappa's attack." Krillin said standing up causing Naruto to frown as he looked at the smirking aliens before he looked around and saw Yamcha in a crater, Tien with one hand face down and Choazu's hat but no body

"Hahaha, oh are these guys friends of yours? Sorry about that!" Nappa said smirking at Naruto, "They were fun to fight for a while, but they all met the same fate in the end."

Naruto, and Goku looked at Nappa with glares "Yeah that's right. I took care of them all. Well except for that little guy, he decided to blow himself up! And the whole time I was pounding them. they were waiting for you to show up!"

Naruto glanced to the trio of bizarre looking aliens and narrowed his eyes before he looked to Caulifla

"You..."

Naruto glanced to see Goku glaring at Nappa, and Ebifurya "You'll pay for this." Goku growled

"Whatever brat." Nappa said walking forward toward Naruto, "Try and get past me 'Almighty Prince'." Nappa laughed

Naruto smirked before he looked to Goku "He's all your son."

Goku immediately began to power up "HAAAAAA!"

Immediately Nappa and the others turned to him "What?!" Nappa yelled efore he checked his scouter

"His power level skyrocketed all of a sudden." Misokatsun said

"8000...9000..."

"10000...Ah...ah..it's not stopping...g.." Nappa said in shock as he stared at Goku who glared at him

"Power level 13000." Caulifla smirked already liking this kid, the resemblance he shared with her father and baby brother having nothing to do with it

"I-I have no chance of winning, Caulifla, guys what do I do?"

"Fight." Caulifla smirked

"Vegeta, you entertain the other 3, I'll take Caulifla." Naruto said causing Vegeta to smirk

"Right."

Vegeta powered up as well causing the others to look at him

"He also has a power level of 13000?! What kind of kids are these?!" Misokatsun asked

"Caulif-"

"Fight already!" Caulifla interrupted Nappa with a glare, "Do you want to shame the Saiyan's by running away?"

Nappa gritted his teeth as he sweated nervously before he glared at Goku, "Rrgghhh! I am an Elite Warrior! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" and in a burst of speed Nappa charged the child

Goku put an end to the charge by kicking Nappa in the chin, sending him flying back by Caulifla and gave chase as he passed Caulifla he glanced at her, only for the woman to smirk at him

"Shit! Shit!" Nappa yelled as he regained his composer and looked at the approaching Goku, and raised two fingers "Take this!"

A huge explosion overtook Goku, "Is he dead?!" Nappa asked

"You missed." Goku said standing behind Nappa

"!" Nappa screamed and turned with a kick headed for Goku's head "Damn you, kid!"

Goku jumped over the kick and dodged the left jab Nappa sent, sent 2 consecutive right jabs of his own that causing Nappa to stumble back, and he punched Nappa in the gut causing spittle to fly as he hunched over

"Gurrgghh..." Nappa stumbled back looking at the floating Goku, before he opened his mouth

"!?" Goku raised an eyebrow before a blast shot from Nappa's mouth

"Haaa!" Goku yelled and the blast was repelled and exploded in on itself

When. the smoke cleared Goku was still there as Nappa covered his mouth with his hands "N-no!"

"Impressive, he had time to repel the blast at such close range." Naruto said smirking proud of his son

"Well your overwhelmed Nappa!" Caulifla said standing in the blast range of Nappa's volcanic eruption technique "In both power and technique, by a child no less. What's next?"

"CAULIFLA! I will show you in my final moments the prideful death of a true Saiyan!" Nappa yelled before he looked at Goku, "Let's fight again kid, IN HELL!"

Nappa began to glow as he jumped to catch Goku, who looked up at him

BOOMM!

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed when he saw Goku in the cloud of smoke unharmed "I never thought he would kill himself so easily." he said before his eyes widened when he saw Nappa still standing but Caulifla was behind him with her hand piercing the brutes back before she removed her hand and kicked him away

Caulifla held Nappa's heart in her hand "In the end, not a bad way to go...partner." Caulifla said before she crushed his heart and tossed it away

Goku looked up at Caulifla as Naruto landed behind him, "Your brother is about to start his fight, go play with him." Naruto said causing Goku to look at him and nod before he flew away

Naruto looked at Caulifla who walked up to him and stopped a few feet away "You look more like you mother than your father." Caulifla said

"Thanks, I can see the resemblancestors you share with Bardock."

"How do you know that name?" Caulifla narrowed her eyes as she took off her scouter

"I was trained by him in other world." Naruto said looking at the woman as his tail waved in the wind, "He isn't exactly happy with you still working for the man responsible for our people's deaths. And I have to say I agree."

"So what're you going to do kill me?" Caulifla asked causing Naruto to smirk

"That depends on if you can entertain me, or agree to help me exact revenge on Frieza."

"Let's see what your made of first." Caulifla smirked as she got into her fighting stance (Goku's stance when he first fought Vegeta)

"Hn." Naruto smirked before he blinked when her power level began to rise quickly and eventually surpassed his own

"What, surprised I know how to raise my power level as well? You shouldn't be, it isn't some god given right, granted it's surprising to find those who can on this backwater planet."

"I guess it is true. Me being on this planet with my power level was a mistake since I've never had anyone to push me to my limits." Naruto thought clenching his fist,

"Are you shocked to meet someone more powerful than you? Your a Saiyan you should be happy about it."

"True. It's the first time I've ever felt a sensation like this. It's not a bad feeling either." Naruto smirked

"Good." Caulifla smirked, "Perhaps he's actually worth it." she thought, "Come Naruto."

"I'm ready." Naruto said

 **Finished**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto rushed Caulifla and tried an uppercut, but she dodged back, and ducked under his left jab, and turned her head away from his roundhouse kick

"To slow...my turn." Caulifla said shifting into a boxing stance and immediately Naruto right between his eyes, before 2 left jabs caused blood to leak from his nose, and a right hook hit him right in the chin, before a left over handed punch sent him flying through 3 mountains

Naruto flipped as his back hit the ground and clawed the ground stopping his momentum "Shit!" he cursed before his eyes widened when Caulifla appeared beside him and tried an hook for Maruto's face while he was still bent over and quickly Naruto sped backwards away

"I see you!" Caulifla said loudly as Naruto flipped on a boulder and jumped into the air before he threw a large ki blast at her, only for Caulifla to lean to the side allowing the ki blast to explode behind her before she shot towards Naruto "Come back here!"

Naruto tried a kick, but Caulifla dodged and knocked Naruto right in the jaw, and when Naruto tried to deliver a jab she easily moved out of the way, and got in a clean uppercut causing Naruto's head to snap up before she appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head sending him into the ground causing rock and dirt to fly into the air

"See what a little hard work can get you Naruto? Not that you'd know anything about that." Caulifla said before her eyes widened when a 3 ki blast shot from the cloud of smoke and she crossed her arms in a block and she smirked at him unharmed as he looked up at her "Did I touch a nerve?"

Naruto sent a large ki beam st Caulifla but she simply punched the blast causing it to explode

Holding up her fist Caulifla smirked at Naruto "I reckon this is the first time you've ever fought seriously. You'll probably be happy to hear then, that I'm not even going all out." Naruto narrowed his eyes watching her, "Come on, don't be a pansy. You're supposed to be the prince of all Saiyan's. Your enemy is right here. Enjoying life threatning battles, and relishing in the ever looming threat of death is what being a Saiyan is all about."

"You're mistaking if you think I intend on dying today!" Naruto said

"Good, but you better put on a good show." Caulifla said before she licked her lips and dashed for Naruto, "Otherwise I might just decide to blow up your planet for shots and giggles!"

Naruto grunted "Solar Flare!" he yelled

"!?" Caulifla screamed when a blinded her and quickly covered her eyes "My eyes!"

"Never thought I'd be reduced to this." Naruto said going to punch Caulifla only to be surprised when she smirked and punched him in the gut causing spittle to fly from his mouth

"Did I forget to mention that Saiyan's are tried to fight in any environment. I can feel the air currents draft around me as you move."

"Cute trick." Naruto said standing up causing Caulifla to raise an eyebrow "I'll admit you've pretty much kicked my assignment like your father did, but I think it's time I stop holding back."

"Oh, holding back you say?" Caulifla asked interested

"Yeah."

Caulifla's eyes widened when the voice came from right behind her and turned into a punch that sent her flying through a boulder, as she skidded across the ground Caulifla flipped over onto her feet and looked up wiping her jaw

"Her power level along with my own are evenly match, I may have to used Kaioken. That sucks, but I'm glad I have an equal." Naruto thought

Staring at each other with smirks the two rushed for each other and threw a punch that they both dodged with small scratches on their cheeks leaking blood, before in a flash they began to bounce around clashing with shockwaves occurring and destroying their surroundings

With Vegeta, and Goku

Vegeta stood with a frown watching as the Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime played rock paper scissors to see who would fight him first, and he looked over to the side when he head an explosion from his brothers fight and frowned in annoyance as the trio kept ending in a tie, the aliens were unbothered by his power level saying that their scouted were malfunctioning but he didn't care he just wanted to fight

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled landing beside his brother who looked at him in confusion

"What happened to the big one?" Vegeta asked

"His partner killed him. Dad is about to fight the girl, and he told me to come play with you." Goku said

"Man, I wanted to fight them all by myself." Vegeta whined

"I'll take the yellow one, and you can have the over two." Goku said causing Vegeta to look at the trio who were still busy with their game

"Fine. Let's go." Vegeta said before they both kicked off the ground and rushed the aliens who turned in time for Vegeta to kick Ebifurya in the face, sending him flying back

"Ebifurya!" Kishime yelled rushing after Vegeta who gave chase after the pink brute

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he punched Misokatsun in the gut but his eyes widened when his arm was sucked into the yellow blobs gut as the thing smile at him sinisterly before he reached for the kid

Goku narrowed his eyes and jumped up kicking Misokatsun in the chin causing his head to snap up as he twirled in the air flying through the mountains off the wasteland into the ocean

Vegeta was punching and kicking Ebifurya's face, before he kicked him away and made to get ready to blast the pink alien, when Kishime formed whips of ki around his arms and struck Vegeta in the back causing Vegeta to scream as he was electrocuted

Goku flew toward the ocean but was surprised when Misokatsun burst through the ground and punched in the jaw, causing spittle to fly, before a jab to his midsection caused the kid to hunch over before another blow to the face sent him flying backwards through a boulder, kicking off the ground Goku charged back and kicked Misokatsun in the gut and he shouted in surprise when he was sucked into Misokatsun's gut as he absorbed the attack

Kicking away, Goku landed away from Misokatsun who began to rise in the air smirking "Woah, he's like a marshmallow." he said blinking before he frowned and clenched his fist "In that case."

Clenching his fist tightly as he began to control his energy, Misokatsun seeing the boy doing something expanded his stomach to prepare to absorb and throw back whatever he had to offer

Goku jumped and flew straight at Misokatsun, hitting the blobs stomach and continuing on as Misokatsun's gut stretched with him

Misokatsun smirked as he readied himself to throw Goku into the ground

Goku gritting his teeth shouted "Uzuken!"

A green aura surrounded Goku, as he used the technique he created with the help of his father's notes,

Misokatsun eyes widened when he felt a drastic increase in heat as he tried and failed to throw Goku back, and slowly pained expression came upon his face as Goku continued to fly up before he reached his linit, and Goku burst through his stomach causing his eyesto widen before like a popped balloon, Misokatsun floated to the ground and died

"Looks like I took the air out of that guy." Goku said panting in exhaustion before he grunted when his muscles spasmed

King Kai who was observing was astounded "Incredible, Naruto's son created a move exactly like the Kaioken. What talent." he said to himself

Vegeta was trying to hit Kishime but the alien kept vanishing "He's fast, I can't even track his energy." he thought before his eyes snapped in front of him to see Kishime, and Ebifurya coming straight for him

Raising his gaurd, Vegeta shouted in pain as he was hit in the back by Kishime, and gasped for breath when Ebifurya punched him in the gut before he was punched in the face, and when he went flying Kishime grabbed his arm and swung him into Ebifurya before keeping Vegeta in the midsection before Ebifurya kicked him in the face sending the young Saiyan flying back through a boulder

Ebifurya, and Kishime laughed before they rushed Vegeta who gave an angered yell and rushed back, Kishime smirked and vanished but Vegeta was ready and soon as he appeared Vegeta flattened him with a hook, and when Ebifurya tried to attack from behind, Vegeta kicked backwards striking him in the chin sending him falling back beside Kishime who was on his knees

With a yell, Vegeta rushed the two and they got into a quick bout with Vegeta scoring a kick to Kishime's chest sending him away and Ebifurya's abdomen causing the man to fall

Vegeta suddenly yelled as he was electrocuted again by Kishime's whip, before Ebifurya with a growl clenched his fist and shot a blue ki blast at Vegeta sending him flying yards away, into a mountain where he bounced off and fell

With a small grunt Vegeta climbed to his feet and saw another ki blast heading for him and quickly blocked with his arms and withstood it only to discover ice on his legs and arms, his eyes widened when he saw the ice spreading

"Need help?" Goku asked looking at his brother

"No! They're mine!" Vegeta yelled as the ice began to cover his entire body but with a flex of his ki the ice shattered and he sped forward

"You little brat!" Ebifurya yelled tossing a bigger and stronger ice blast at Vegeta who flew under it and popped back up with a lightning hand

"Chidori!" Vegeta yelled as he impaled Ebifurya who spat blood before Vegeta yanked his arm from the dead alien and headed for Kishime, who vanished and reappeared in the air about to use his whips but Vegeta was heading for him and kicked him in the chin sending him higher up into the air, before he pointed a finger at Kishime and with a thrust of his arm the alien exploded from his Dirty Fireworks technique

With Naruto

Caulifla with a smirk threw 3 jabs at Naruto who dodged each, before he came with a kick that she ducked under and she tried to capitalize with a reaching jab to his face, but his leg clashed with her arm

The two smirked at each other before Caulifla punched Naruto in the gut causing him to haunch over before he kicked her in the chin, before she tried a left hook that he parried and landed a jab, and Naruto retaliated with a elbow to her jaw and a hook to her stomach, before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up above his head and slammed her into the ground in a Liger Bomb,

Naruto was unprepared though for Caulifla to spin to her feet, and punch him in the gut, and aim for his face that he managed to dodge before he scored an uppercut sending her flying back but sheanahed to flip and stop her momentum from carrying her farther

Caulifla wiped the blood from her nose, and mouth smirking at Naruto who did the same

All around them was destruction, Caulifla's armor had been cracked while Naruto's shirt had been ripped to shreds, and while they were both fighting each other with the intent to kill both were smiling the entire time

Suddenly the two kicked off the ground and met in the air with Caulifla kneeling Naruto in the face as he punched her in the jaw, and immediately the two began to through punches and kicks at high speeds as shockwaves continued to destroy their surroundings

Back and forth the two went, when Caulifla delivered an uppercut, Naruto would deliver a hook, causing her to spin and kick him in the gut, but Naruto caught her leg and spun her around tossed her toward the ground where she rebounded and headed for him dodging the jab he sent at her but she was surprised when a pressure found its way into her face sending her flying back till she stopped herself

"Impressive, I've never seen someone use the air to make up for a missed attack." Caulifla smirked

"I'm sure you have your own tricks." Naruto smirked before he motioned her to come forward "Show me."

And so the battle between the last 2 known Saiyans of Planet Vegeta wore on, both sides evenly matched. For the first time the observing King Kai didn't know in whose favor the battle would go,

Even as the battle raged both sides could fell their hatred for each other begin to wane as red hit passion was replaced by kinship and something more.

Caulifla suddenly powered up and rushed Naruto who blocked with his arms but he was still sent flying, and as he fell back he began to unleash a ki blast barrage that Caulifla flew around before he flew under the blast and tossed a familiar blue energy wave at Naruto

"Bardock's attack!" Naruto thought flipping and kicking the air to rush the attack putting his hands in a familiar position "Galick Gun!"

Naruto sent his own technique into Caulifla's and overpowered it as his purple energy wave headed for the woman she dodged it and a island was reduced to ash along with a small spy bug machine

Naruto's eyes widened when he was suddenly punched in the gut, "Impressive use of your family's technique, but don't tell me you thought it would be that easy?" Caulifla said before she began to unleash a barrage of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts to Naruto who blocked trying and failing to find an opening

"Oh no." King Kai said watching, "There's a fundamental difference between them, Caulifla is used to adapting herself in the heat if battle, where as Naruto has to think ahead. I fear if Naruto doesn't change his mindset, than he's already lost."

Naruto grunted as an uppercut struck home before he looked for the jab he anticipated coming only for his eyes to widened when it slammed into his face without him seeing it causing him to slam into the ground

Laying there for a moment, Naruto looked up at Caulifla in shock "Incredible, that attack was point blank yet I couldn't see it. If she can move that fast, I may actually need to use more than Kaioken. Her jab is a huge problem with how she's condensing the ki to make it faster."

"Fine then." Naruto said standing up and cracking his neck as Caulifla chuckled and punched forward and 3 ki blast were launched at Naruto "Kaioken!"

Naruto turned red as his energy skyrocketed, and quickly he flew forward

Caulifla's eyes widened when Naruto vanished, and she gasped when she was punched in the face sending her flying back, before he appeared behind her and kneed her in the back sending Caulifla flying up

Quickly the Saiyan female flipped over and aimed her palms at Naruto who was heading for her, when suddenly he took a sharp right and flew around her, but Caulifla tossed a ki blast at him, when she was suddenly kicked in the face sending her through a boulder deep into a mountain

Caulifla burst from the mountain heading for Naruto who was also heading for her, and when she went to attack, Naruto spun around her and elbowed her in the back of the head sending her tumbling forward before she righted herself and charged back but Naruto ducked and punched her in the gut causing her to gag for air, before Naruto mimicked her fighting stance and began to throw his own jabs, hooks, and an uppercut before tossing in 2 blows to her gut, and a roundhouse to her face sent into the ground

Naruto blew out air as he watched Caulifla crawl to her feet, blood dripping from her forehead, and her mouth, suddenly Naruto clapped his hands together and took a deep breath causing her to blink before her eyes widened when a sea of flames was expelled for his mouth when he thrust his head forward, and quickly she flew up grunted when the flames passed under her, as she sweated from the heat

"Your not getting away!' Naruto yelled flying through the flames for Caulifla who narrowed her eyes before she used her energy kicks where she launched 3 ki blast at Naruto who dodged the first and ducked under the second before spinning around the third, before he appeared behind Caulifla who was ready "Jaken!" he yelled

Caulifla grunted when Naruto's fist met her cheek, while Naruto flinched when her own fist found his cheek as well, before he was kicked down to the ground causing him to flip and look up to see Caulifla readying an energy blast

"The amount of ki she's preparing will reduce the Earth to ashes." Naruto thought about to use his Galick Gun but switched to his Kamehameha wave

"KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-"

"You plan on using a low level Earth attack?! What hope does that have of harming me?!" Caulifla yelled laughing "Desintergrate with your precious Earth!"

"Crusher Cannon!" Caulifla yelled as a large red light blast headed for Naruto

"HAAAA!" Naruto yelled launching his attack that met Caulifla's head on

"What?!" Caulifla asked shocked, "That attack stopped my Crusher Cannon?"

Goku, and Vegeta arrived to see the beam struggle but didn't move to help as they knew their father wouldn't want any

"To bad for you Naruto, my technique has a second stage to it." Caulifla said before she twirled her arms and immediately the Crusher Cannon was given a rotation affect and began to push back Naruto's attack

"Damn." Naruto thought gritting his teeth

"End of the line, Naruto! These low level Earth techniques can only do so much!" Caulifla yelled

"This is only a cheap knock off compared to Master Roshi's." Naruto thought remembering how while in his Oozaru form when he was wrecking havoc on the Island Master Roshi had blew up the first moon

"I need to dig deeper. For my friends, my wives and sons. Here goes." Naruto's veins began to bulge, "HAAAAAA!"

Immediately Naruto's Kamehameha wave increased in intensity and began to beat back the Crusher Cannon

"No!" Caulifla screamed as for the first time she truly began to fear for her life when the blast overtook her "Guuuaaahhhh!"

Naruto panted as fell back, before he began to laugh "I won!" he yelled excited "Hahaha! Yes! Take that Caulifla!'

"Dad!" Goku, and Vegeta yelled running over as Naruto smiled seeing them "That was awesome!" Goku yelled

"Yeah, I never knew the Kamehameha was so cool!" Vegeta said smiling as Naruto chuckled and ruffled their hair before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the 2 sensu beans he had left

"I can't wait to see mom, she'll cook us aloof food along with Granny Panchy." Goku smiled

"You pig." Vegeta said before his stomach growled as well causing Naruto to laugh as his son blushed

"!?" the three suddenly yelled when Caulifla landed on the ground covered in bruises her armor completely gone, now only wearing a bra, and her tattered pants, before she sat down

"I'll admit you almost had me there." Caulifla said

"W-what?"

"You've impressed me, so tell me about this revenge plan of yours." Caulifla said causing Naruto to blink

"Huh?" Naruto/Goku/Vegeta asked looking at Caulilfa

 **Finished**

 **Naruto (suppressed)- 5,000**

 **Naruto - 31,076+**

 **Naruto (Kaioken)- 34,076+**

 **Goku (suppressed)- 5,000**

 **Goku - 13,002+**

 **Goku (Uzuken) 16,002+**

 **Vegeta (suppressed)- 5,000**

 **Vegeta - 13,002+**

 **Piccolo - 3,500**

 **Krillin - 2,770**

 **Tien Shinhan - 2,830**

 **Yamcha - 2,480**

 **Chiaotzu - 1,610**

 **Saibamen - 1,500**

 **Nappa - 4,000**

 **Kishime - 7,650**

 **Misokatsun- 7,340**

 **Ebifurya- 7,873**

 **Caulifla (suppressed) - 18,000**

 **Caulifla - 31,089+**

 **Should Kale be from Universe 7 also?**

 **Goku will be paired with Erasa**

 **Vegeta will be paired with Mai**


End file.
